HARRY POTTER Y EL LINAJE SECRETO
by JAIMOL
Summary: Tras la perdida de Sirius, Harry decide dejar Hogwarts, su viaje le llevara a conocer a gente con la que no esperaba congeniar y un amor que desencadenara un poder de mas de 1000 años de antiguedad
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Cartas**

En Privet Drive estaba amaneciendo y todos sus habitantes se despertaban, bueno todos no Harry Potter no había podido dormir a causa de las constantes pesadillas sobre la batalla del ministerio y la perdida de su padrino Sirius. Pero no solo era eso también estaba sobre la profecía, la maldita profecía que le concernía como el unico capaz de derrotar a Voldemort, la profecía que hizo que matasen a sus padres cuando él era el unico al que tenía que matar Voldemort. - "El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca... nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado en tres ocasiones, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere... y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como a su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro desconoce... y alguno deberá morir a manos del otro puesto que ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva... el único con el poder de vencer al Señor Oscuro nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muere..." Cada vez que recordaba la profecía recordaba lo que se le venía encima, también pensaba en Dumbledore en todo lo que le había ocultado, en como podía haberlo evitado si se lo hubiese contado, si el hombre al que tanto había apreciado no le hubiese ignorado durante todo un año por si Voldemort le espiaba a traves de él nada de eso hubiese pasado. Si él le hubiese enseñado oclumancia y no hubiese mandado a Snape hubiese aprendido ya que estaría ante un profesor que no se deja llevar por los sentimientos del pasado ni con al que odiase.

- Maldita sea Albus, ¿por qué tantos secretos? - decía Harry en un susurro - acaso no me has dicho muchas veces que he llevado la carga de un mago adulto, entonces por que no contarme la verdad.

Lo que Harry si tenía claro era que ahora con lo de conocer el contenido de la profecia si tenía que perfeccionar en oclumancia para que Voldemort no la supiese. Habia estado estudiando pero sin alguien que le dijese si lo hacia bien no sabía que tal iba. También pensaba que ahora que Voldemort había dado la cara todo iba a ser mas dificil ya que este atacaria con crudeza. Mientras pensaba todo bajo a la cocina para desayunar, sus tios todavia no se habían levantado lo que a él no le importo mucho, durante esos días evitaban decirle nada por miedo a que se presentase alguno de los amigos de su sobrino porque no le estaban tratando bien. En cuanto Harry desayuno recogió todo y subio a su cuarto. Al entrar vio que tenía dos cartas encima de la cama, reconocia de quienes eran en seguida una del ministerio de magia que la reconoció por el sello y la otra de Albus Dumbledore la cual reconoció por la letra verde con florituras. Primero decidió abrir la del ministerio.

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Se le pide su presencia en el ministerio de magía para la lectura del testamento de su padrino Sirius Black. La hora de la lectura se celebrara el día 2 de agosto a las 12 horas de la mañana en el departamento de Leyes Magicas. También se le informa que la prohibición para el uso de magia en los menores de edad ha sido quitada dado los tiempos que corren._

_Ate. Cornelius Fudge_

A Harry se le escaparon unas lagrimas pensando en Sirius, estaban a día 2 por lo que dentro de unas horas tendría que ir al ministerio. Tras unos momentos Harry decidió abrir la carta de Dumbledore.

_A Harry Potter:_

_Harry me imagino que ya habras recibido la carta del ministerio citandote para el testamento de Sirius, pasará Severus a recogerte a las 11:45 para que vengais para el ministerio ya que el también tiene que estar presente en la lectura así como Remus y yo. Espero que no haya problemas con Severus y que os comporteis debidamente el uno con el otro. Se que la perdida de Sirius ha sido un duro golpe para ti pero te pido que sigas viviendo la vida tal y como él hubiese querido._

_Ate. Albus Dumbledore_

Harry se pregunto como es que Sirius había citado en su testamento a Snape sabiendo que ellos se odían, no le hacia mucha gracia que precisamente su profesor más odiado fuera a recogerlo pero penso que asi Snape podría examinarlo de Oclumancia a ver lo que había progresado. Eran todavia las 11 por lo que se preparo para cuando viniese Snape ya que no queria darle ocasión de criticarle. Se vistio y bajo al comedor donde estaban sus tios y su primo.

- ¿Donde te crees que vas? - dijo Vernon.

- Tengo que ir a unos asuntos mios.

- Tu no vas a ir a ninguna parte.

- Voy donde me da la gana - Harry saco la varita y le amenazo - además si estas pensando que no puedo hacer magia lee esto.

Tio Vernon tras leer la carta del ministerio se quedo blanco de miedo ante el temor de que su sobrino los hechizara.

- Os lo digo el proximo insulto a mis padres, a mi o a los mios y lo de crecerle la lengua a Dudley os parecera una chiquillada, no volvere hasta la noche.

De pronto sono el timbre de la puerta, Harry fue a abrir y se encontro de frente con Snape.

- Espero que estes listo Potter

- Lo estoy profesor, ¿cómo iremos?

- En traslador preparate.

Harry se agarro a una bota vieja y tras unos segundos se desaparecieron del recibidor de los Dursley que miraban la escena con miedo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**El legado de Sirius**

Cuando Harry abrio los ojos tras el viaje vio que se encontraba en la entrada del ministerio, comprobo mientras esperaba a la verificación de varita que la fuente estaba de nuevo arreglada.

- Acebo y pluma de fenix, veintiocho centimetros, seis años en uso ¿correcto? - dijo el guarda.

- Si.

- Bien todo en orden señor Potter adelante.

Tras la comprobación de la varita de Snape siguieron hacia adelante.

- Profesor ¿donde es la lectura del testamento?

- En el departamento de Leyes Magicas, su dirigente es el señor Morrison, es por aqui sigamos.

Tras subirse en el ascensor llegaron a la cuarta planta donde tras recorrer un largo pasillo se encontraba una puerta donde ponia grabado "Departamento de Leyes Magicas. Tocaron a la puerta y entraron.

- Bienvenidos, señor Potter, señor Snape tomen asiento parece que estamos toda la gente requerida.

Harry vio sentados a su antiguo profesor Remus Lupin, al profesor Dumbledore y al ministro de magía Cornelius Fudge con su ayudante Percy Weasley hermano de su amigo Ron. Harry suponía que estarían alli ya que al ser el ministro debía estar por protocolo.

- Comenzare la lectura del testamento que el señor Sirius Black envio hace un año.

_Yo Sirius Orion Black dispongo en este testamento lo que dejo y a quien debe ser repartido si yo muriese._

_Primero a mi buen amigo Remus Lupin le dejo la camara 711 y la casa que tengo en el valle de Godric. Te digo se feliz y cuida de Harry pero no mucho ya que sabes que es un torbellino y no se puede parar._

_Segundo al profesor Albus Dumbledore le dejo mi casa en Grimmauld Place para que siga usandola para lo que el sabe, también le dejo todos los documentos concernientes a la familia Black. Cuando no necesite la casa haga con ella lo que quiera, cuide de Harry y deje de ser tan sobreprotector evitando que se entere de cosas ya que es peor para él. Le dejo también a Kreacher para que no se vaya de la lengua._

_Tercero a mi ahijado Harry Potter gracias por creer en mi y darme tu amistad a ti te dejo la camara principal de los Black y el resto de mis posesiones , además de un baul de multiples compartimentos que solo tu podras abrir donde encontraras muchas cosas entre las que estan varios objetos de tus padres y mios como sus varitas y fotos. El baul lo encontraras en Grimmauld Place.Se feliz y no dejes que mi perdida te entristezca se fuerte y valeroso como todo el Gryffindor que estas hecho y demuestra que eres ya todo un gran mago. También te dejo el listado de las posesiones de la familia Potter, esta lista se encuentra en el baul._

_Por ultimo a Severus Snape le pido que olvide que Harry solo es hijo de James y que piense que tambien es hijo de Lily la persona que hizo que te acercases a quien sabemos. A ti te dejo el medallon que hay en la cajita negra que se encuentra en Grimmauld Place devuelveselo a quien pertenece._

_Se despide Sirius Orion Black._

A Harry se le escaparon unas lagrimas de emoción Sirius había sido lo mas cercano a un padre para él y a pesar de lo poco que habían estado juntos sintio como si fuese toda una vida.

- Necesito que todos ustedes firmen aqui para certificar su estancia en esta lectura - dijo Morrison.

Harry que firmo el ultimo salio junto a Lupin que también estaba muy callado, tras despedirse de Fudge y Percy que salieron tras la firma y se fueron hacia la oficina de ministro se quedaron los cuatro solos.

- ¿Que tal estas Harry?

- Bien Remus lo dificil va a ser pensar que ya no va a estar ahí para apollarme ni escrbirme.

- Muy bien dicho Harry - dijo Dumbledore - tengo algo para ti.

- ¿Que es profesor?

- Toma son las notas de tus T.I.M.O.S.

- Veamos que tal lo ha hecho Potter

- Lo unico que estoy dudando es pociones, ya que por lo visto se necesita una E para su clase y no estoy seguro de conseguirla.

- ¿Pensabas seguir en mi clase Potter?

- La necesito para Auror profesor.

- Entonces vas a seguir el camino de tus padres Harry estoy muy contento.

- Gracias Remus

- Venga Harry abrela - dijo el profesor Dumbledore

Harry abrio el sobre y se puso a leer.

TITULOS INDISPENSABLES DE MAGIA ORDINARIA

APROBADOS:Extraordinario (E)

Supera las expectativas (S)

Aceptable (A)

SUSPENSOS:Insatisfactorio (I)

Desastroso (D)

Trol (T)

AstronomiaS

Defensa contra las artes oscurasE

TransformacionesE

Cuidado de criaturas magicasE

EncantamientosE

PocionesE

HerbologiaS

AdivinaciónI

Historia de la magiaD

Se hace mención de que ha conseguido la puntuación mas alta en DCAO de los ultimos 50 años

Harry se habia quedado con la boca abierta no se esperaba semejantes notas, sabia que Adivinación e Historia de la Magia las tenia supendidas pero no se esperaba esas notas en Transformaciones y Pociones, además tenía una mención especial en defensa.

- ¿Que tal Harry?

- Miralo tu mismo Remus que yo todavia no me lo creo.

Los tres profesores miraron las notas y al verlas se pudo ver cara de orgullo el Lupin y Dumbledore, la cara de Snape estaba blanca de la impresión por las notas de su alumno más odiado.

- Impresionante Potter

- Gracias profesor Snape.

- Bravo Harry.

- Felicidades Harry esoty muy orgulloso de ti - dijo Dumbledore - si quieres ahora ir al callejon Diagon a comprar lo que necesitas puedes ir ¿Severus te importa acompañarlo?

- Esta bien Albus, vamos Potter parece que hoy me tocar hacer de niñera.

Harry y Snape salieron del ministerio y se prepararon para otro viaje. Cuando aterrizaron Harry vio que estaban en Grimmauld Place.

- ¿Que hacemos aqui profesor?

- Hemos venido para que recojas el baul de Black te va a ser util para tus compras ya que se puede empequeñecer para ser mas transportable.

Entraron en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, nada mas entrar se escucho a el cuadro de la madre de Sirius empezar a chillar.

- ¡Fuera de mi casa despojos de la sangre, escoria, basura, traidores!

Snape rapidamente lanzo un hechizo que hizo cerrar las cortinas. Tras esto se pusieron a buscar por la casa y al cabo de unos minutos encontraron el baul. Harry vio que Snape saco de la cajita un medallon de oro con un simbolo que aunque no vio bien le sonaba muchisimo.

- Te explicare como funciona Potter, tienes que poner tu mano en el dibujo para que reconozca al dueño, cuando lo hagas debes pensar claramente si quieres que se abra o que se encoja, abrelo que veas su interior.

Tras eso entraron en el baul, en el primer compartimento se encontraron con una especie de habitación con varias camas, en segundo compartimento se encontraba una especie de sala de estar donde en una mesa había entre otras cosas dos escobas, dos varitas, el otro espejo de doble sentido y varias cartas, el tercer compartimiento estaba equipado con un laboratorio de pociones, el cuarto era una especie de tarima de duelo donde había varias libros sobre duelo y por ultimo el quinto se trataba de una biblioteca con una cantidad de libros casi igual que la de Howarts. este ultimo compartimento era casi tan grande como los otros cuatro juntos.

- Esto es impresionante - dijo Harry sentado en la sala de estar - estas deben ser las varitas de mis padres.

- Si asi es Potter, las escobas son las Flechas Plateadas de tu padre ¿que es esto?

- Se trata de un espejo de doble sentido, se usa para comunicarse, Sirius me lo dio tras la navidades para comunicarnos lamentablemente me acorde tarde de él, además el otro esta roto.

- En eso te equivocas ya que para romperlo deben romperse los dos a la vez.

- Entonces tengo en el fondo de mi otro baul el otro espejo intacto ¿es lo que quiere decir?

- Si, ahora demonos prisa que vayamos al callejon Diagon a por tus compras aunque primero comeremos algo en el Caldero Chorreante que son ya casi la tres de la tarde.

- Esta bien profesor - Harry se fijo en uno de los laterales de la sala de estar - ¿que es eso?

- Es el tapiz genealogico de la familia Potter, venga preparate.

Y tras decir esto se agarraron de nuevo al traslador y se desaparecieron en direccion al Caldero Chorreante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**De compras en el callejon y cartas con sorpresa.**

El caldero estaba abarrotado de gente, Harry tuvo la suerte de poder apollarse en una pared al llegar, el viaje en traslador no le gustaba para nada pero era bastante rapido. Snape se dirigió al tabernero Tom que tras unos minutos les condujo a una mesa en un rincon, tras unos minutos Tom se acerco con dos platos.

- Aqui teneis, espero que aproveche.

- Gracias Tom.

Mientras comían Harry pensaba en que pensaría su padre o Sirius si lo viesen en esa situación, comiendo con una de las personas que más odiaban. De pronto Harry sintio como si alguien intentase entrar en su mente, gracias a que siempre llevaba las defensas mentales alzadas lo detuvo.

- Felicidades Potter has progresado, tus defensas mentales son bastante fuertes he ido poco a poco intentando entrar en tu mente, al ver que no podía he lanzado un ataque fuerte pero lo has detenido.

- Gracias profesor, no voy a tener que estar llendo a su despacho y fingir que doy clases de pociones curativas.

- Desde luego.

- ¿Sabe quien va a ser el nuevo profesor de DCAO?

- Tengo entendido que Albus quiere que Lupin vuelva a dar clases, además asi podré darlas yo cuando sea luna llena.

- Siempre me he preguntado si no es usted el que ha hechado una maldición al puesto de DCAO que nadie dura un año seguido.

- Creo que he perdido la cuenta de las veces que me lo han dicho, vamos a comprar lo que necesites de una vez.

Harry y Snape se dirigieron primero a Gringotts donde Harry saco algo de dinero para sus compras. Tras esto se dirigieron primero a Madame Malkin donde Harry se compro un par de tunicas para diario y una de gala. Cuando se disponía a salir de la tienda al puerta se abrio tan de golpe que casi lo tira al suelo.

- Se puede tener más cuidado - grito Harry.

- Lo siento Harry es que me han empujado por detras y al desplazarme para delante también ha ido la puerta.

- No te preocupes Neville - dijo Harry al reconocer la voz de su compañero - no pasa nada.

- ¿Que tal joven Potter?

- Muy bien señora Longbottom realizando mis compras.

- Ya veo - la abuela de Neville se dirigió a Snape - cuanto tiempo profesor Snape.

- Es un placer señora, acompañando a su nieto por lo que veo.

- Si, hemos venido para comprarle sobre todo una varita nueva, aunque al principio me enfade cuando me conto lo que paso no podía estar mas orgullosa de él.

- Parece que al fin ha sacado el caracter Longbottom.

- Que razon tienes Harry, bueno ustedes dos salían.

- Adios Neville, adios señora.

Tras despedirse Harry y Snape reanudaron sus compras, Harry para terminar sus compras se abastecio de ingredientes para pociones, sus libros de textos y comida para Hedwig. Tras comprar todo y meterlo en el baul se preparo para el viaje de vuelta.

- Bueno Potter, he preparado este traslador para que te lleve directamente a tu casa.

- Muchas gracias profesor y queria decirle una cosa.

- Dime.

- Siento mucho lo del pensadero se que no debía pero lamentablemente soy demasiado curioso.

- Se aceptan las disculpas Potter.

Harry se agarro al traslador y se apareció en su habitación, enseguida agrandó el baul y entro en el. En cuanto entro se dirigió a la sala de estar donde se encontraban la cartas de sus padres, también habia una de Sirius. Cogió primero la escrita por sus padres.

_Harry James Potter._

_Hola querido hijo, si estas leyendo esta carta es que ya no estamos contigo y que desgraciadamente Peter era el traidor, se que Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore cuidaran de ti. Harry se fuerte y no te rindas nunca. Tu padre espera que seas bromista y un gran jugador de quidditch como él. Yo espero que te centres en tus estudios aunque no me importa que juegues al quidditch, no te metas en lios ni te comportes mál. Ojala pudiesemos estar ahi para ver como creces, como te echas novia aunque tu padre dice que vayas de flor en flor. Harry tienes que salir adelante no por ti sino por la gente que te rodea, debes saber por si todavia no te lo ha dicho Dumbledore que existe una profecia que te designa como la unica persona capaz de enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort. Si nosotros estamos muertos es que eras la unica persona que puede ya que había otro candidato, el se llama Neville Longbottom y es hijo de grandes amigos. Harry eres el ultimo Gryffindor, por tus venas corre la sangre del fundador de Hogwarts. Tienes un gran poder entrenalo y sal adelante. Esto que empiezo a escribir ahora lo escribo sin que se entere tu padre, también puedes contar con otra persona llamada Severus Snape es un amigo mio que fue el que aviso a Dumbledore de que Voldemort iba a por nosotros, el también te ayudara claro si consigue superar el odio que tiene a tu padre. Te deseamos mucha suerte hijo mio._

_James y Lily Potter._

_Posesiones Potter Gryffindor._

_Castillo Gryffindor en Escocia._

_Mansión Gryffindor en Gales._

_Casa en el valle de Godric._

_Mansión Potter en Londres._

_Castillo Potter en Liverpool._

_Casa en Paris._

_Mansión en Moscu._

_Mansión en Tokio._

_Mansion en Roma._

_Castillo en Berlin._

_Casa en New York._

_Casa en Barcelona._

_Casa en Madrid._

_Casa en Manchester._

_Camaras numero 1, 10, 25, 58 y 144 de gringotts._

_75 de Hogwarts._

_35 del diario el profeta._

_20 de Gringotts._

_45 de varitas Ollivander._

_35 de la empresa de escobas Rayo Veloz._

_15 de Madame Malkin._

_Diferente cantidad de acciones en empresas Muggles._

_Total en galeones asciende a dos trillones aproximadamente._

_Todos los libros que se encuentran en las camaras._

_Todas las armas, obras de arte y joyas de las camaras._

Harry se quedo impresionado ante la carta de sus padres, era mucho mas rico de lo que creía, además era descendiente de Godric Gryffindor. Tras recuperarse de la impresión Harry decidió coger la segunda carta que era la de Sirius.

_Harry James Potter._

_Harry si lees esto es que estoy muerto, espero que haya sido combatiendo contra los mortifagos y ayudandote a seguir adelante. Tienes que ser fuerte como lo he sido yo, lo fue tu padre y lo es Remus. Sigue adelante no te dentengas y realiza tus sueños. Debes demostrar que eres un digno descendiente de Godric Gryffindor, aumenta tu fuerza y tu poder, el baul te servira ya que en él tienes lo que necesitas. Ahora me tengo que despedir, cuida de ese lobo cabezota, tu también cuidate. Estoy orgulloso de ti, has sido el mejor ahijado que se pueda tener. Abrazos de tu padrino._

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Posesiones Black_

_Castillo Back en Irlanda._

_Mansión en Edimburgo._

_Casa en Homsdeale._

_Casa en el valle de Godric._

_Mansión en Liverpool._

_Casa en Mallorca._

_Castillo en Moscu._

_Mansión en Berlin._

_Mansión en Paris. _

_Casa en Roma._

_Camaras de Gringotts 15, 33, 47, 134 y 150. _

_20 del diario el profeta._

_10 de Gringotts._

_15 de varitas Ollivander._

_Diferentes acciones en diversos negocios en el callejon Knockturn._

_Total en galeones 50 billones._

_Todos los libros, armas, obras de arte y joyas de las camaras._

Harry derramo varias lagrimas por las palabras de Sirius, pero se propuso ser fuerte para seguir adelante, venceria a Voldemort y seria feliz, eso es lo que querían sus padres y su padrino. Tras eso cogió la ultima carta, la abrio y se sorprendio al ver de quien era.

_Harry Potter Gryffindor._

_Hola heredero soy Godric Gryffindor, esta carta te la escribo para que sepas sobre los poderes que puedes llegar a tener como mi descendiente. Para saberlo te aparecera un libro cuando termines de leer la carta en el se explica el alcance de tus poderes. Se despide de ti._

_Godric Gryffindor_

Nada mas terminar de leer el sello de la carta se transformo en un libro inmenso. Harry no se entretuvo y decidió ponerse a leerlo, estaba destinado a vencer a Voldemort y tenía que ser más fuerte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**La misión encomendada, empieza el entrenamiento.**

Harry se levanto temprano, había preparado un horario de entrenamiento para preparse y mejorar, desayuno y salió a la calle a correr. Harry estuvo alrededor de una hora corriendo. Tras correr se dirigió a su habitación y se puso a leer el libro de Gryffindor, se encontraba en el apartado de la animagia, le interesaba convertirse en uno, por lo visto todos los descendientes de Gryffindor tenían la habilidad de transformase. Harry decidió probar suerte y se concentro buscando su animal interior. De pronto cuatro figuras se le vinieron a la mente un fenix, un león, un dragon y un basilisco. Harry se ilusiono al tener cuatro formas y empezo a intentar la transformación en fenix, al cabo de la media hora lo consiguió aunque solo le duraba unos minutos. Estuvo toda la mañana entrenando su forma y al final su transformación duraba por lo menos quince minutos. Había descubierto que tenía la capacidad de generar lagrimas curativas, desaparecerse y aparecerse en cualquier lugar y podía resurgir de sus cenizas. En su forma de fenix entendía lo que decian otros fenix y podía recibir una maldición asesina y resurgir de las cenizas.

Después de eso decidio bajar a comer, cuando entro a la cocina sus tios no le dirigieron la palabra, otras veces le increpaban y le molestaban, pero ahora al saber que podia hacer magia lo dejaban tranquilo. Incluso su tia le ponía la comida que queria a pesar de las quejas de Dudley. Cuando termino de comer y recogia su plato alguien toco a la puerta. Harry salió a abrir y se quedo de piedra al encontrarse delante al director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore seguido por Fawkes que rapidamente fue a su hombro.

- ¿Puedo entrar Harry?

- Claro profesor entre, hablemos en mi habitación.

- Gracias Harry.

Los dos subieron ante la atenta mirada de los Dursleys que no dijeron nada por miedo. Harry le ofreció asiento a Dumbledore y se sento el también.

- ¿Puedo saber para que ha venido a verme?

- Desde luego Harry - dijo Dumbledore sonriente acariciando a Hedwig - he venido para ofrecerte que entres en la Orden.

- ¿Como? No lo entiendo profesor el año pasado intento apartarme de las cosas.

- Es verdad y al ver que no funcionaba he decidido que tengas un papel bastante importante.

- Estare preparado para lo que me mande.

- Me alegra saberlo Harry, veras como bien sabes Severus es agente doble pero su credibilidad esta decreciendo, por lo que muchos planes no se entera.

- ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

- Uno de los planes que si se ha enterado es que Voldemort planea atacar los colegios magicos más importantes, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons y Hogwarts. El ultimo sera Hogwarts pero sabemos que él primero sera Durmstrang ya que hay cree que encontrara seguidores. Tu misión si la aceptas sera ir a estudiar este curso a Durmstrang con otra personalidad e infriltarte para saber sobre los alumnos.

Harry se quedo unos minutos pensando, era algo muy importante y aunque no vería a sus amigos lo entenderían además de que le serviria de entrenamiento.

- Acepto - dijo Harry - pero tendre que mejorar en artes oscuras.

- Tienes todo lo necesario en el baul de Sirius, realizare un conjuro sobre el baul para que cuando tu quieras el tiempo pase diferente.

- He leido sobre ese hechizos, entonces mientras fuera en el mundo real pasa una hora que dentro del baul pase un més.

- Me parece bien, debes cambiar tu aspecto, te crearas una identidad nueva, solo yo y el director de Durmstrang sabremos la verdad.

- Me lo imaginaba - dijo Harry - ¿quien es el director?

- Se trata de John Snape el padre de Severus.

- Entendido, pues le dare una nota para que usted vaya a Gringotts, que creen una cuenta nueva a nombre de Sirius Draconis Thompson, seré un joven sangre limpia estadounidense que quiere terminar su formación en Durmstrang.

- Me parece bien y dime una cosa ¿cuanto dinero pongo en la camara?

- Me parece bien con 50 millones de galeones.

- Si dices esa cifra es que sabes entonces sobre la totalidad de tu herencia.

- Asi es profesor me venía en las cartas de mis padres y Sirius.

- Bueno Harry entonces me voy - Dumbledore dirigió la varita al baul - ¡Tempus Fugitta! ya tienes el baul preparado solo con desearlo cuando lo abras podras cambiar lo del tiempo.

- Muchas gracias profesor.

- Bueno Harry entrena mucho durante toda la noche para poder tener muy buen nivel, te advierto que en Durmstrang valoran sobre todo las artes oscuras y las pociones.

- Gracias profesor, entonces ya nos veremos, por cierto una ultima cosa.

- Dime Harry.

- Quiero que se lleve el espejo, yo tengo el otro para poder comunicarle los avances.

- Me parece bien, adios entonces Harry.

- Adios profesor, adios Fawkes.

El profesor Dumbledore salió de la casa y se desaparecio con Fawkes. Harry sin pensarlo decidió empezar a entrenar. Cuando entro en el baul comprobo que tenía de todo, en la sala de estar había armarios con suficiente comida para meses. Se fue directamente a la biblioteca, cogió el libro llamado introducción a las artes oscuras y se puso a leer. Para el resto del mundo iban a ser varias horas solo, para Harry serían meses.

Tras una hora en el baul había terminado de leer el primer capitulo, rapidamente decidió practicar lo leido haber si funcionaba, al tercer intento consiguió realizar el primer hechizo, Harry ante esto se ilusiono y decidió probar más conjuros.

Petunia fue a tocar la puerta de la habitación de Harry, al no responderle nadie entro y se encontro en la mesa una nota.

_Tia Petunia_

_Tia me encuentro dentro de mi baul magico estudiando no te preocupes ya que tengo suficiente comida en él. Estare toda la noche, no os molestare._

_Harry Potter._

Tras leer la nota de su sobrino Petunia bajo y les conto a Vernon y Dudley lo de la nota, ellos se quedaron felices de que no cenase con ellos.

Albus se encontraba en su despacho pensativo, sabía que Harry no lo defraudaría, Severus le había contado sus avances en Oclumancia y eso le había tranquilizado bastante. De pronto se abrio la puerta dejando entrar a un hombre de pelo gris y una nariz ganchuda.

- Hola John te esperaba.

- ¿Me has llamado por nuestro joven amigo? ¿ha decidido que no lo hace?

- Al contrario Harry ha aceptado.

- Vaya no me lo esperaba, que nombre debo ponerle.

- Se llamara Sirius Draconis Thompson, se tratara de un joven sangre limpia estadounidense que hasta ahora recibía clases en su casa.

- Entiendo pues prepararé todo para su ingreso, bueno Albus dale recuerdos a mi hijo.

- Adios John.

John Snape salió del despacho dejando a Dumbledore que se puso a hablar con los retratos de los directores anteriores para calmarlos ya que les había echado un conjuro de insonorización para que no escuchasen y que tampoco viesen nada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Preparando la marcha, despedidas.**

Privet Drive amanecio con un sol esplendido, las calles revosaban de sol y no había ninguna sola nube. Harry salió del baul a las 7 de la mañana tras estar dentro para el resto de las personas, para Harry había sido alrededor de 10 meses de estudios intensivos. Estaba diferente más alto, mas fuerte y ya no llevaba gafas. Había corregido su vista con una poción. Sus avances habían sido magnificos y el no podía estar mas contento. Decidió bajar a desayunar algo, ese día iba a ser bastante largo ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Tras terminar de desayunar dejo una nota en la mesa que ponía una simple frase, "hasta el año que viene". Subió a su habtación y empezo a recoger sus cosas. Al cabo de unos minutos termino. Luego se realizo unos encantamientos para cambiar de aspecto. Sus ojos eran azules, tenía el pelo rubio oscuro, la cicatriz la cubrió con maquillaje muggle. Nadie le reconocería con ese aspecto. Tras eso encogió el baul, y se lo guardo en un bolsillo, decidió que Hedwig fuese con el profesor Dumbledore. Harry se convirtió en su forma fenix y se desapareció de Privet Drive. Harry se apareció cerca de un callejon donde se encontraba el caldero chorreante. Recupero su forma humana y saco su capa invisible del bolsillo. Tras eso se puso a andar al caldero, entro aprovechando que entraba otra persona y se dirigió al callejon Diagon cuanto entro otra persona delante de él. Al entrar en el callejon se quito la capa y se dirigió a Gringotts. Al entrar se encamino al primer duende libre que vio.

- Perdone.

- Digame señor.

- Deseo sacar dinero de mi camara y saber sobre unos asuntos.

- Digame la camara.

- Esta a nombre de Sirius Draconis Thompson y me gustaría saber la forma de llevar dinero encima sin tener qu estar viniendo aqui.

- Es muy facil - el duende convocó una bolsita dorada - usted lo que debe de hacer es pedir la cantidad y le saldra segun como la quiera en dinero muggle o en dinero magico.

- Muchas gracias por todo.

- Adios señor.

Harry se dirigió a Madame Malkin dond compro un gran repertorio de tunicas, para quidditch, de vestir, guantes, calzado y ropa de abrigo ya que en Durmstrang hacía bastante frio. Después se paso por la tienda de articulos de quidditch, la tienda estaba abarrotada de gente, Harry no entendia nada hasta que vio el escaparate se trataba de la nueva escoba salida al mercado.

_Saeta de tempestad_

_Esta escoba es el ultimo modelo en escobas de carrera._

_La escoba pasa de 0 a 300 km/h en 8 segundos superando_

_con creces a la Saeta de Fuego. Su maniobrabilidad es _

_estupenda, incorpora sistema de frenado indestructible y_

_un conjuro de reparación para daños leves. Pregunten precio _

_en el interior._

Harry si pensarselo entro dentro y se dirigió al dependiente.

- Buenos dias.

- Buenas joven ¿que desea?

- Me gustaria saber el precio de la nueva Saeta.

- El precio es de 30.000 galeones, es cara pero ha hecho que la saeta de fuego baje de precio.

- Me llevo una saeta de tempestad - dijo Harry en voz baja - además de dos saetas de fuego y tres equipos de mantenimiento de escobas deluxe.

El dependiente se quedo impresionado y casi se le caen los papeles que llevaba.

- ¿Esta usted seguro joven?

- Si, digame cuanto es el total.

- Pues se trata de 47.500 galeones, las saetas de fuego estan a 5.000 y los equipos a 2.500 galeones

Harry saco la bolsa dorada y convoca la cantidad requerida. Se la dio al dependiente que tras eso fue a la parte trasera de la tienda y trajo todo lo pedido.

- Bien aqui tienes señor.

- Me gustaría que las saetas de fuego y su equipo fuesen enviadas cada una a Ron Weasley y Ginny Weasley, cada paquete ira con una carta, la saeta de tempestad me la llevo ahora con el equipo.

- Entendido señor.

Harry agrando el baul y metio dentro su nueva escoba. Tras despedirse del dependiente Harry salió a la calle pensando en que dirían sus amigos al ver las escobas. Se dirigió esta vez hacía la libreria donde compro una colección de libros sobre DCAO que hizo que enviasen a Hermione. También compro un libro sobre Herbologia avanzada para Neville y otro sobre criaturas fantasticas para Luna, cada paquete llevaba una carta que Harry había escrito previamente.

Harry mientras caminaba se fijo en una tienda llamada Articulos raros y dificiles de encontrar, se dirigió hacia ella y entro. se fijo en los estantes y vio cosas bastante raras como capas de invisibilidad, detectores magicos y cosas que Harry no conocía.

- Perdone - dijo Harry al dependiente - me gustaría hacer una consulta.

- Digame señor.

- ¿Tienen pensaderos?

- Pues tiene suerte ya que solo nos queda uno, pero le advierto que es bastante caro.

- Usted digame el preció y comprobare si es caro.

- Cuesta 100.000 galeones, con el pensadero viene una guia de uso de este.

- Entiendo, me parece que me lo llevo.

Harry saco su dinero de la bolsa, el dependiente al ver el sistema entendió que era un joven muy rico ya que poca gente usaba ese metodo. Tras dejar el dinero a la vista el dependiente saco de un rincon un pensadero con un libro. Harry agrando el baul y ayudado por el dependiente lo guardo en la sala de estar de este. Tras esto el dependiente se despidió de él. Harry salió de la tienda y se encamino a su nuevo destino la tienda de varitas Ollivander. Harry entro en la tienda y saludo.

- Buenos días.

- Encantado joven puedo saber que le trae por aqui.

- Claro que si, necesito una varita.

- Entendido digame cual es su brazo.

- Empiece por el derecho, ahora soy ambidiestro pero los hechizos siguen saliendo más fuertes si sujeto la varita con la derecha.

- Vaya es sorprendente señor ¿cual es su nombre?

- Me llamo Sirius Draconis Thompson.

Harry se quedo pensativo, era claro que Ollivander no lo había reconocido, con respecto a lo de ser ambidiestro había estado practicando con ambas manos por si alguna vez se dañaba algun brazo. Ollivander entro en el trastero y empezo a sacar varitas que fue probando, ninguna daba resultado.

- Vaya es usted un cliente dificil, pero seguro que encuentro algo para usted.

- Eso espero.

- Pruebe esta - Ollivander le paso la varita en cuanto Harry la cogió de ella salieron chispas verdes - por fin menuda varita.

- ¿Puedo saber de que esta hecha?

- Claro que si, se trata de una varita con nucleo de nervio y sangre de dragon, la madera esta hecha con caoba blanca, una varita sin duda muy poderosa.

- ¿Esta varita tiene alguna hermana?

- Pues ahora que lo dice vendi hace poco su hermana a un joven llamado Neville Longbottom.

- ¿El hijo de los aurores?

- El mismo ese joven tiene mucho potencial escondido sabra darle buen uso ¿quiere algo más?

- Desde luego, también quiero un set para limpiar varitas y un par de fundas.

- Entendido.

Ollivander saco lo necesarió y lo puso encima la mesa, Harry pregunto el precio y tras pagar salió de la tienda. Harry estaba contento con su nueva varita se notaba bastante bien y aunque sabía que iba a tener que mejorar no le importaba. Tras eso decidió que ya era hora de ponerse en camino para marchar a Durmstrang, en su forma fenix se desapareció en dirección al transporte que lo llevaría.

La madriguera estaban todos comiendo tranquilos, Hermione había llegado hacia unos días y esperaban el momento de ir a por Harry, de pronto por la ventana entraron varias lechuzas que cargaban diversos paquetes. Cada lechuza se paro delante de Hermione, Ron y Ginny.

- ¿De quien puede ser?

- Abramoslo y lo sabremos - dijo Hermione - veamos de que se trata.

Tras abrir cada uno su paquete se quedaron sin habla, Ron y Ginny casi se desmayan al ver sendas saetas de fuego, Hermione se quedo sorprendida al ver el grupo de libros que le habían mandado. La primera en abrir la carta fue Ginny que se sorprendió al ver de quien era.

_Ginny Weasley._

_Hola Ginny, nunca te había escrito antes pero estoy en deuda contigo por como me ayudastes el año pasado, esa saeta es un regalo para que entres en el equipo de Quidditch. Se que tenías pensado ser cazadora, pero te pido que sigas de buscadora ya que yo no voy a poder ir al colegio este año por unos asuntos. Se feliz y sigue tu vida._

_Harry James Potter._

Tras leer la carta Ginny se echo a llorar de la emoción. Ron al ver a su hermana cogió la carta y leyo la suya.

_Ron Weasley._

_Hola amigo, espero que te lo estes pasando bien, espero que aceptes mi regalo. Te escribo para decirte que lamentablemente este año no voy a poder asistir a Hogwarts por unos motivos que no te puedo contar. Te doy las gracias por tu amistad y lo bien que me ha tratado tu familia. Nos volveremos a ver antes de que termine en curso, una ultima cosa se que este año en Hogwarts va a ver baile, haz el favor de invitar a Hermione y declararle de una vez tus sentimientos._

_Harry James Potter._

Ron se puso rojo al terminar de leer la carta de Harry, no solo por el regalo si no también por lo del baile y Hermione. Miro a Hermione que también estaba roja leyendo su carta.

_Hermione Granger_

_Hola Hermiones te escribo esta carta para que sepas que este año no voy a asistir al colegio por unos asuntos que me ha encargado Dumbledore. Te envio esos libros para que los uses en el ED. Pidele permiso al director para ver si os deja organizarlo de nuevo. Puede que nos volvamos a ver cuando vaya a terminar el curso, haz el favor de cuando sea el baile ir con Ron a él, se nota lo que sentis el uno por el otro pero sois demasiado cabezones._

_Harry James Potter_

Hermione se quedo sorprendida ante las palabras de su amigo y roja miro a Ron que miraba hacia ella. Tras leer las cartas la señora Weasley decidió que debía hablar con Dumbledore sobre Harry en la proxima reunión de la orden.

Neville estaba sobre su cama leyendo un libro sobre encantamientos, su abuela estaba bastante orgullosa de él tras recibir sus TIMOS, habia sacado dos extraordinarios en DCAO y herbología. Además tras lo del ministerio se había decidido a mejorar para cuando volviese a encontrarse con los Lestrange hacerles pagar lo de sus padres. De pronto se abrio la puerta de la habitación.

- Neville tienes un paquete.

- ¿De quien es abuela?

- Parece que es de Harry Potter, toma.

Neville abrio el paquete y se sorprendió al ver el libro de herbología. Cogió la carta y comenzo a leer.

_Neville Longbottom_

_Hola Neville te envio este libro como agradecimiento por ayudarme en el ministerio, nunca olvidare que te jugaste la vida por mi, eres un buen amigo. Te escribo esta carta para decirte que lamentablemente este año no nos vamos a ver. Espero que te haya ido bien con tus TIMOS. Saludos._

_Harry James Potter_

En casa de Luna Lovegood, esta estaba leyendo el quisquilloso cuando entro una lechuza. Cogio el paquete y empezo a leer la carta.

_Luna Lovegood_

_Hola Luna gracias por ayudarme en el ministerio, el libro es un regalo. Me temo que este año no nos vamos a ver ya que no ire a Hogwarts. _

_Harry James Potter._

Luna se sorprendio ante la carta y el regalo de Harry. Nunca antes nadie aparte de Ginny le había tratado tan bien y eso la alegro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Presentandose en Durmstrang y una reunión.**

Harry estaba sentado en una silla esperando a que le sirvieran algo para comer. El viaje lo había realizado en traslador apareciendolo en un pueblo llamado Varolia totalmente magico que estaba situado al norte de Rusia. Antes ya había encargado el uniforme del colegio y se había hecho con los libros necesarios, después de eso había ido al castillo para presentarse al director, este lo recibió con entusiasmo, le habia comentado sobre las reglas del colegio y sobre su sistema de convivencia. El castillo era tal y como lo describio Krum el día del baile de Navidad. El pueblo totalmente magico era un lugar hermoso con grandes terrenos.

- Buenas me puedo sentar aqui.

- Si claro - dijo Harry dirigiendose a un joven moreno que se sento a su lado - ¿vas a Durmstrang?

- Si voy a entrar a sexto año, nunca te he visto por aqui ¿eres nuevo?

- Si voy a ir también a sexto año, antes estudiaba en casa por cierto me llamo Sirius Draconis Thompson.

- Encantado Regulus Rodolphus Lestrange.

Harry ante el nombre se sorprendio.

- Parece que has caido en la cuenta - dijo Regulus - si son mis padres.

- Es un honor - dijo Harry extendiendo la mano a lo que Regulus respondió.

- Aqui tiene su comida señor Thompson -dijo el tabernero - buenas señor Lestrange le apetece algo.

- No nada estaba conversando, con Sirius.

Harry estaba furioso tenía delante al hijo de la asesina de su padrino, respiro hondo y se calmo. Mientras comía siguio hablando con Regulus.

- ¿Te gusta el quidditch Regulus?

- Bastante, soy guardian ¿tu?

- Buscador.

- Pues mira si entras en mi casa necesitamos uno ya que como ya no esta Krum.

- ¿Cual es tu casa?

- Drago, estan luego la casa Basil y la casa Traden.

- ¿Como seleccionan?

- Pues es segun los conocimientos que vean, si eres bueno en segun que materia te envian a una u a otra.

- Entiendo, por lo menos aqui en Durmstrang no me encontrare ningun sangre sucia.

Regulus sonrió, a Harry le parecio que se iba a integrar mejor de lo que esperaba.

- Por eso me mandaron aqui mis padres, hubiese ido a Hogwarts pero con tanto sangre sucia y mestizo me pondría enfermo.

Harry comprobo que aunque esas palabras salían de su boca su mirada reflejaba otra cosa.

- Bueno Sirius si has terminado nos encaminamos a las tiendas, mis amigos se encontraran alli.

- Desde luego.

Harry salió con Regulus, mientras andaban comenzo a entrar en su mente, durante su entrenamiento se había especializado en Legeremancia sabiendo que eso le serviría. No entro demasiado por si se percataba. Se dirigieron hacía un grupo de jovenes que se encontraban hablando.

- Hola chicos, quiero presentaros a alguien.

- Hola Regulus.

- Mirad este es Sirius Thompson se incorpora este año a sexto.

Harry se dirigió a la persona mas cercana y se dieron la mano.

- Encantado soy Viktor Dratov, bienvenido a Durmstrang.

- Encantado.

- Te presento a Andrev Servel, Tom Funer, Katherine Thomas y Rachel Renduar.

Harry fue saludando a los chicos, le dio dos besos a Rachel pero cuando se dirigió a Katherine se quedo helado, la muchacha de pelo negro largo era preciosa.

- Encantado Katherine - dijo Harry dandole dos besos.

- Lo mismo digo Sirius - dijo la muchacha sonrojandose- pero me puedes llamar Kathy.

Los demas se percataron de las miradas y decidieron intervenir.

- Eso es lo que se llama amor a primera vista - dijo Regulus - si estan mas rojos que los tomates.

Ante la frase todos se empezaron a reir y Harry echo una mirada de furia a Regulus.

- Bueno Sirius cuentanos sobre ti.

- Claro que si Tom, vamos a algun sitio comodo y os cuento sobre mi, pero también me contais vosotros.

- Vale siguenos.

Harry sonrio al comprobar que parecía que había conseguido integrarse bien al grupo.

Grimmauld Place estaba a rebosar de gente, Dumbledore había convocado una reunión de la orden del fenix. Molly Weasley estaba de los nervios por saber noticias de Harry, tras las cartas que recibieron sus hijos estaba intranquila. Tras unos instante entraron por la puerta Dumbledore, Mcgonagall y Snape.

- Buenas a todos - dijo Dumbledore - me alegra saber que habeis venido, el motivo de esta reunión es para preparar planes sobre el futuro.

- Albus ¿como es que Harry no va a estudiar este año en Hogwarts?

- Vas directo al grano Remus, veras Harry no estara este año debido a que va a estar realizando una misión para la orden.

- Pero Albus es muy joven.

- No te preocupes Molly, se encontrara bien, no lo subestimes, pero no he venido a hablar de eso - dijo Dumbledore - debemos tratar sobre el cambio que ha dado la guerra contra Voldemort.

- Tengo entendido que el Wizengamot ha alertado a otros ministerios y que además se esta discutiendo sobre la destitucion de Fudge.

- Eso es verdad Tonks, pero ahora debemos pensar en una persona para el puesto, ya que el candidato que ha elegido Fudge no me gusta para nada.

- ¿De quien se trata? - dijo Moody.

- Dolores Umbridge - ante el nombre todos hicieron gestos de asco e incluso Mcgonagall puso una cara de desagrado nunca vista - esa mujer lamentablemente esta demasiado cerca de Lucius Malfoy y no podemos arriesgarnos.

- Entonces a quien propones Albus.

- Es curioso que digas eso Arthur ya que te he propuesto a ti, la mayoria de los miembros del Wizengamot estan de acuerdo solo falta que tu quieras.

- Me parece bien, acepto.

- Me alegra oir eso, pasando a otro tema es sobre la presencia en la reunión de la señorita Granger y Ginny y Ron Weasley.

- Es verdad Albus, son muy jovenes para estar aqui.

- No te preocupes Molly, solo quiero que sepan que tienen mi aprobación para volver a formar el ED pero que lo cambien de nombre claro.

- Entendido profesor, Harry ya nos había pedido que lo volviesemos a formar.

- ¿Cuando lo ha hecho?

- Se nos comunico por carta dejandonos determinados regalos.

Hermione les conto a los que no sabian sobre los regalos que les había hecho Harry y como les había explicado que no podría estar con ellos en Hogwarts.

- Entonces fue Harry el que hizo que el vendedor de articulos de Quiddtich le diese un infarto.

- ¿A que te refieres Fred?

- Nos enteramos que el otro dia se compro la primera saeta de tempestad en la tienda - dijo Fred haciendo que todos se sorprendieran - también compro dos saetas de fuego y tres equipos de mantenimiento deluxe.

- Bueno dejemos eso para otro día - dijo Albus - debemos de centrarnos, Arthur tienes todo mi apoyo en la candidatura.

- Profesor Dumbledore puede que yo tenga una idea.

- Digala señorita Granger.

- Podemos usar en contra de Umbridge sobre que fuese ella la que envió a los dementores y amenazo con la maldición cruciatus. Tengo entendido que para elegir ministro a cada candidato se le realiza un hechizo de la verdad podemos aprovechar eso.

- Es buena idea lo unico que necesitamos es que alguien haga las preguntas.

- Creo que deberiamos aprovecharnos de nuevo de Rita - todos se quedaban mirando a Hermione que tenía una mirada algo gamberra que nunca nadie antes había visto - ella al tener acreditación de periodista podra formular las preguntas.

- Me parece buena idea, prepararemos todo, señorita Granger haga el favor de contactar con Skeeter. Otra cosa no quiero que nadie intente contactar con Harry el solo hablara conmigo cuando pueda gracias a un espejo de doble sentido.

- ¿El de Sirius y James?

- Los mismos Remus, yo tengo uno y Harry el otro, me lo dio la ultima vez que nos vimos.

- Pero profesor Dumbledore - dijo Hermione preocupada -y si Voldemort intenta localizarlo por medio de la cicatriz.

- No se preocupe, Harry ha dominado al completo la oclumancia.

Eso tranquilizo a Hermione y al resto de personas.

- Bueno eso es todo por hoy, debemos de ponernos en marcha para que Arthur salga elegido.

Tras esas palabras de Dumbledore todos fueron saliendo dejando solo a los Weasleys, Hermione y Remus. Estos ahora estaban menos preocupados por Harry tras lo dicho por el director.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**La selección de Durmstrang, el primer día.**

Harry se levanto temprano, ese día comenzaria en Durmstrang y quería dar buena impresión. El tabernero le trajo el desayuno y este empezo a comer. El día anterior lo había pasado la mayor parte con los amigos de Regulus Lestrange. Parecía que había conseguido congeniar bastante bien y eso le alegraba. También habia pasado unas pruebas escritas para ver su nivel y saber en que casa sería elegido. Cuando termino de desayunar y se disponía a vestirse vio el espejo de doble sentido iba a usarlo pero se percato de que aunque hay fuesen las 7 de la mañana en Hogwarts serían las 2 de la madrugada por lo que espero. Harry se vistió con el uniforme del colegio, recogió todas sus cosas, encogió el baul y tras eso salió de la habitación.

- Buenas señor Thompson - dijo el tabernero - ¿ya marcha para el colegio?

- En efecto aqui tienes el pago por los dias pasado Kristoff.

- Encantado de haberle tenido, hasta la proxima vez que nos veamos.

- Lo mismo digo.

Harry salió del local y se encamino hacia unos carromatos que había en la salida del pueblo.

- Sirius aqui - oyo Harry que le llamaban - hay sitio.

- Muchas gracias Kathy, ¿que tal todo?

- Bastante bien, venga subamos.

En el carromato se encontraban Rachel y Regulus también a los que se veía algo acaramelados. Harry y Katherine se sentaron y se pusieron a hablar sobre el colegio. Harry evitaba quedarse mirandola, no lo podía negar esa chica le había cautivado pero sabía que no podía por la misión.

- Parece que ya llegamos - dijo Regulus - luego nos vemos Sirius ya que debes ir con los nuevos.

Harry se fijo en la fila de nuevos que eran llamados por un profesor y se acerco. El profesor al verlo se aproximo a él.

- Hola tu debes ser el que se incorpora a sexto ¿Sirius Thompson?

- El mismo.

- Soy el profesor Jonathan Renduar y te dare clases de pociones.

- Encantado, usted debe ser el padre de Rachel.

- El mismo, sigueme.

El profesor guió a todos los alumnos hacía el castillo. Al llegar Harry se fijo en la puerta y vio tres simbolos que supuso que eran los de cada casa.

- Bien escuchar a cada uno se os seleccionara segun vean la cualidad para la materia que más destaqueis. A saber la casa Drago experta en transformaciones, pociones y artes oscuras luego esta la Basil que es donde van los que se vean que destacan el encantamientos, y runas antiguas y la casa Traden cuyas materias son herbologia y aritmancia. En verdad hay mas materias pero estas son las mas importantes.

Harry comprendio que la casa con mas exito era la Drago y esperaba entrar en esa misma. Harry espero a que fuesen pasando primero todos los alumnos que entrarían al primer curso. Tras ser elegidos Harry se adelanto.

- Esta año tenemos a un nuevo alumno que se incorpora a sexto año, denle una buena acogida al señor Sirius Thompson.

Todos aplaudieron pero muy bajito.

- Los profesores hemos examinado los conocimientos del señor Thompson para ver cual es la casa a la que debería pertenecer y se le designa a la casa Drago.

Harry se fue a sentarse rapidamente a su mesa la cual aplaudia muy fuerte. Regulus le hizo un sitio a su lado y Harry se lo agradeció. Tras el almuerzo el cual fue bastante abundante Regulus y Tom le acompañaron para mostrarle su habitación, dejaron las cosas y se encaminaron hacia su primera clase la de pociones. Al llegar Harry vio que se trataba de un aula más grande que la de Hogwarts y que debían sentarse en parejas. A Harry le toco con Kathy lo cual hizo que se sonrojasen.

- Muy bien estas parejas se quedaran asi hasta el final de curso, solo yo tendre derecho a cambiarlas si lo veo necesario. Para empezar vamos a preparar la poción multijugos ¿alguien sabría decirme para que sirve?

Harry y un par de personas más levantaron la mano entre ellas Kathy y Regulus.

- Digame señor Thompson.

- La poción multijugos se usa para suplantar a otra persona, con esta poción y teniendo por ejemplo un cabello de una persona puedes convertirte en esa persona igual fisicamente.

- Buena explicación ¿podría usted decirme cuales son algunos de los ingredientes?

- Si creo profesor, lleva crisopos, sanguijuelas, descurainia sophia, centinodia, polvo de cuerno de bicornio y tiras de piel de serpiente arbórea

- Una muy buena respuesta 15 puntos para Drago.

Harry sonrió, mientras sentia que los demas lo miraban con admiración y los de otras casas con celos.

- Bien empiecen a preparar la poción, aqui tienen la forma de hacerlo.

La pizarra se lleno con la forma de preparar la poción multijugos. Harry y Katherine empezaron enseguida mientras Harry preparaba los ingredientes Katherine iba encendiendo el fuego. Se notaba que Kathy tenía mucho nivel en pociones ya que al cabo de 10 minutos parecia estar todo listo, cuando llegaron al momento de cocer los crisopos que debian cocerse durante 21 dias Harry realizo un conjuro que hizo acelerar el tiempo para que estuviesen listos. Katherine impresionada empezo a mezclar los ingredientes para tener la poción lista. No había pasado ni 45 minutos cuando Harry levanto la mano.

- ¿Desea algo señor Thompson?

- Si la poción ya esta lista - dijo Harry sorprendiendo al profesor - he realizado un conjuro llamado ¡tempus fugitta! para acelerar la coccion de los crisopos.

La clase se quedo sorprendida ante las palabras de Harry. Harry se acerco a Regulus y le pidio un pelo, ya con el se fue hacia el caldero y cogió un vasito para beberse la poción a la cual añadio el pelo. Al cabo de unos segundo Harry se transformo por completo en Regulus.

- Fantastico señor Thompson es usted alguien con mucho talento 50 puntos para Drago por ello.

La clase aplaudio a Harry por su logro, como había bebido solo un trago Harry volvió a la normalidad en unos minutos. Al terminar las demás personas dejaron sus pociones en cocción para otro dia.

- Hacia tiempo que no veia a nadie sorprender a mi padre.

- No es para tanto Rachel.

- Dejemoslo - dijo Regulus - por lo menos Drago en menos de una hora ha ganado 65 puntos.

- ¿Que clase tenemos ahora?

- Dejame que lo mire Sirius - Kathy miro un horario - tenemos artes oscuras con el profesor Faral que es el jefe de la casa Drago.

Harry, Kathy, Regulus y Rachel se encaminaron hacia el aula de artes oscuras. El profesor Faral era un hombre de edad media alto y con barba. Este les indico que entrasen.

- Buenos dias he visto que los puntos para nuestra casa han subido muy pronto ¿que ha pasado?

Los alumnos le contaron sobre la clase de pociones y lo que hizo Harry.

- Entiendo, muy bien señor Thompson me alegra tenerlo en mi casa.

- Es un honor señor.

- Bien vamos a ver sobre maldiciones cortantes ¿alguien puede decirme alguna?

Esta vez gran parte de la clase levanto la mano entre ellos Harry.

- ¿Digame señor Lestrange?

- La maldición Feruda, causa pequeños cortes a lo largo del cuerpo provocando heridas minusculas de sangre que son muy dolorosas.

- Muy bien Regulus - el profesor esta vez miro a un alumno de Basil - señor Valder.

- Esta también la Ricanti cuyo efecto es un unico corte pero a lo largo de una parte del cuerpo, por ejemplo, si te dan en el brazo el corte sera a lo largo del brazo.

- En efecto pero ese hechizo depende del poder del mago que la lanza. Señor Thompson veamos si a mi me sorprende.

- La maldición Ragol, esta maldición puede llegar a seccionar una parte del cuerpo si se usa con mucho poder, se usaba en el pasado para amputar los miembros de la persona que no servian.

- Fantastico señor Thompson, por todas las respuestas 20 puntos para Drago y 10 para Basil. Ahora poneros en parejas quiero que lanceis la maldición Feruda a vuestro compañero y este debera intentar interceptarla.

Harry esta vez se puso con Regulus que no se nego de tenerlo de compañero. En un instante la clase se lleno de gritos lanzando maldiciones e interceptandolas. Harry comprobo que Regulus era bastante habil. El profesor iba viendo el nivel de los alumnos y los corregía si hacian algo mál. Al cabo de media hora el profesor hizo parar la clase.

- Muy bien, ahora quiero que dos personas hagan un duelo de prueba, no quiero nada de maldiciones peligrosas ¿quien se ofrece?

- Yo profesor - dijo Mikel Valder el alumno de Basil.

- Muy bien ¿quien se atreve a enfrentarse a Mikel?

- ¿Puedo elegir mi rival profesor?

- Di a ver si esta dispuesto.

- Eligo a Thompson claro si no es un cobarde.

Harry miro al joven con furia y se coloco enfrente de él. Desde el grupo de alumnos los de Drago animaban a Harry con entusiasmo.

- Espero que le de una paliza a ese presumido de Valder.

- Ya veras como tu amorcito gana Kathy.

Ante las palabras de Regulus la muchacha se sonrojo y le dio un capon.

- ¡Empezad!

- ¡Desmaius!

- ¡Protego! - Harry convoco el escudo y ataco - ¡Impedimenta!

El hechizo golpeo a Valder que rapidamente se recupero.

- ¡Petrificus Totalus! ¡Impedimenta!

- ¡Protectum! ¿eso es todo Valder? me esperaba más.

- Maldito a mi nadie me humilla ¡Expelliarmus!

- Con eso solo no vas a hacerme nada - dijo Harry esquivando la maldición - ¡Ignea!

Una rueda de fuego se dirigió a Valder que lo unico que hizo es saltar a un lado. Tras el salto se dispuso a atacar pero un par de hechizos le alcanzaron de lleno inmovilizandolo.

- Ganador el señor Thompson - dijo el profesor - muy bien señor Thompson parece que también domina hechizos mentales.

- Muchas gracias profesor.

- 50 puntos para Drago por esta demostración. Vamos señor Valder levantese y vaya a la enfermeria por si tiene algo.

Cuando se acerco a sus compañeros todos se pusieron a felicitarle.

- Fantastico Sirius.

- Gracias Regulus.

- Le has dado su merecido a ese presumido bien hecho.

- No ha sido nada Rachel, ¿que os parece si vamos a comer?

Los demas dijeron que si y se encaminaron al comedor, por el camino fueron hablando sobre el duelo y sobre los puntos que llevaban. Cuando entraron al comedor gran parte de la casa Drago se acerco a Harry.

- Nos hemos enterado de todos los puntos conseguidos gracias a ti.

- Vale pero dejar que me siente que tengo hambre.

Al oir eso los que le rodeaban se pusieron a reir. Harry se sento y rapidamente empezo a comer.

- Hola Sirius, soy Alex premio anual.

- Encantado Alex.

- ¿Que otras asignaturas tienes además de pociones y artes oscuras?

- Pues transformaciones, encantamientos, herbologia, duelo y criaturas magicas.

- ¿Solo eso?

- Si, por cierto ¿quien es el capitan del equipo de quidditch?

- Soy yo mismo ¿te vas a presentar a las pruebas?

- Si como buscador ¿cuando son?

- Esta tarde dentro de una hora.

Mientras hablaba Harry termino de comer. Se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación.

- ¿Donde vas Sirius?

- Voy un momento a por una cosa Regulus

- Te acompaño tengo que coger mi escoba.

- Vale, vamos.

Los dos se dirigieron cada uno a su habitación que eran individuales . Cuando entro Harry agrando el baul y se metió en el. Rapidamente se dirigio a la sala de estar y cogió su escoba.

Harry aalió del baul y la habitación y se dirigió junto con Regulus al campo de quidditch. Harry llevaba su escoba envuelta para que nadie supiese de ella. Tras llegar al campo Harry y Regulus se acercaron al capitan.

- Bien Sirius deberas de coger la Snitch ¿que escoba tienes?

- Eso que a mi no me la muestras.

- Regulus si no la muestro es por esto - Harry desenvolvio la escoba que al verla todos se quedaron alucinados.

- Una Saeta de Tempestad - dijo el capitan - impresionante.

- Ahora entiendo porque no la has sacado no querias que nadie la viese de momento.

- Exacto ahora suelta la snitch.

Alex hizo caso a Harry y solto la escurridiza pelotita. Al cabo de un par de minutos Harry había atrapado la snitch dando una demostración de vuelo impresionante.

- Este año lo más seguro es que ganemos la copa, debemos mantener sobre la escoba de Sirius en secreto.

- Me parece bien puedo entrenar con una de las flechas plateadas que tengo en el baul.

- Pues no se hable más , el primer partido es dentro de cuatro semanas y jugamos nosotros contra Traden, el primer entrenamiento sera el viernes.

Harry y Regulus se encaminaron de nuevo al castillo, Harry habia vuelto a envolver su escoba para que nadie la viese. Cuando entraron por el castillo se cruzaron con Rachel y Kathy que se pararon ante ellos.

- Hola chicos venis de las pruebas.

- Si, Sirius ha sido elegido buscador.

- Felicidades - dijo Kathy que le dio dos besos haciendo que Harry se sonrojase.

- Ahora podemos divertirnos ya que no tenemos clase hasta mañana.

Durante el resto de la tarde Harry se paso hablando todo el tiempo con sus compañeros. De vez en cuando utilizaba Legeremancia contra ellos pero poco tiempo para que no lo notasen. Esto le hacia ver que sus nuevos compañeros escondian algunos secretos que no querian sacar a la luz. Esperaba poder averiguar durante los proximos dias más sobre los demas compañeros. En la cena Harry estuvo hablando con el capitan de quidditch sobre las diferentes asignaturas y lo que se daban en ellas. Tras la cena Harry se dirigió a su habitación donde entro al baul. Alli escribio varios pergaminos y cuando estuvieron listos cogió el mapa del merodeador y se transformo en su forma de fenix para poder desaparecerse.

Hogwarts estaba tranquilo, en el despacho del director Albus Dumbledore se encontraba revisando unos documentos que habían sido enviados por el ministerio. De pronto un fogonazo se sintió en el despacho y Dumbledore levanto rapidamente su varita pero se tranquilizo al ver a un hermoso fenix rojizo y dorado. Este se acerco al suelo y se transformo en Harry.

- Buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore.

- ¿Que tal estas Harry?

- Bastante bien, he venido para traerle una cosa - Harry le tendió el pergamino - con esto tendra controlado el colegio mejor.

- El mapa del merodeador, debo reconocer que fue un buen trabajo.

- Desde luego, por cierto el mapa ha sido mejorado añadiendole la sala de los requisitos, la camara secreta y las partes nuevas. Además detecta a las personas bajo poción multijugos.

- Excelente trabajo Harry.

- Aqui tiene los informes sobre Durmstrang , ahora me tengo que ir pero debo recoger un objeto.

- ¿Que objeto?

- La espada - dijo Harry señalando a una vitrina en la ventana donde se encontraba la espada de Gryffindor - debo empezar a practicar con ella.

- Tomala Harry no puedo poner impedimentos ya que te pertenece por herencia.

- Adios profesor Dumbledore - dijo Harry guardando la espada y transformandose en fenix.

- Ten cuidado Harry.

El fenix se desapareció dejando a Dumbledore que miraba el mapa comprobando que todo estuviese bien. Mientras miraba el mapa entro Snape.

- Profesor Dumbledore.

- Hola Severus sientate.

- He venido para hablar sobre los alumnos que hay este año en mi clase.

- ¿Que pasa?

- Se trata de Draco, creo que ha sido preparado para espiar dentro.

- No te preocupes ahora puedo seguir sus movimientos gracias a este fantastico mapa.

- ¡El mapa del merodeador! - dijo Snape sorprendido - ¿cuando?

- Antes de entrar tu ha estado Harry para traerlo y traerme los primeros informes de su misión.

- ¿Pero como ha llegado?

- Digamos que los fenix ayudan mucho, pero no te puedo decir nada más.

Con esas palabras Snape se quedo cayado y pensativo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**La elección del nuevo ministro. La venganza.**

En Hogwarts todos estaban alborotados. En ese mismo día se realizaria la elección del nuevo ministro de magia ingles. La candidatura de Arthur Weasley habia hecho que a Ron y Ginny muchos los mirasen con admiración menos la parte Slytherin comandada por Malfoy.

- Espero que gane mi padre, no me quiero ver si ganase la Umbridge.

- Gran parte de la gente apoya a tu padre Ron, no debes preocuparte.

- Ya lo se Hermione pero de todos modos aun no estoy tranquilo.

- Se que estan nerviosos pero deberían marchar a sus clases - dijo Dumbledore apareciendose por detras - ahora se donde se encuentra cada uno de ustedes.

- ¿Como es posible profesor?

-Muy sencillo señorita Granger ¿reconoce esto? - Dumbledore enseño el mapa que Harry le había dado.

- El mapa del merodeador, pero eso quiere decir que Harry ha estado en Hogwarts ya que al principio el se lo llevo.

- En efecto el estuvo en mi despacho hace unas semanas en concreto el primer dia de clases.

- Entiendo profesor, vamos Ron debemos irnos, adios profesor Dumbledore.

- Adios señorita Granger, adios señor Weasley.

Los dos se encaminaron a su clase sin demora.

La sala principal del ministerio estaba llena con el Wizengamot, periodistas y más personas de autoridad. Minerva Mcgonagall estaba sentada en una silla ya que Dumbledore le había pedido que fuera en su lugar. En dos asientos separados estaban cada uno de los candidatos. Arthur estaba acompañado por Molly y Bill, en el otro lado Umbridge se encontraba con Fudge y con Percy que aun no había perdonado a sus padres, aunque sabía que tenían razon su orgullo y creer que el ministerio hacia lo correcto no se lo permitían.

- Bien sientense todos, se comenzara enseguida a la rueda de preguntas.

Rita Skeeter estaba sonriente en su asiento. Tenía una hoja de preguntas personalmente confencionada por Hermione para hacer hundir a Umbridge. Fue a ella a la que le dieron la posibilidad de empezar a realizar las preguntas.

- Señor Weasley ¿que medidas tomara si es designado ministro?

- Empezare por una revisión de los empleados del ministerio y otras instituciones importante, debemos ser cautelosos ante el regreso del -que-no-es-nombrado y evitar que tenga espias. También me dedicare a aumentar el número de aurores pidiendo a otros paises, las fuerzas del inombrable son inmensas y me temo que nuestros aurores se verían superados.

- Muchas gracias Señor Weasley, señorita Umbridge nos gustaria saber su opinión sobre las declaraciones realizadas por el ministerio el año pasado en contra del señor Potter ¿se han disculpado con el chico?

- En verdad el tenía algo de razon pero hay que tener en cuenta que a pesar de todo no es razon para montar los escandalos cometidos ni para usar magia delante de muggles.

- Tal vez pero segun lo dicho por el señor Harry Potter fue usted quien mando los dementores contra él ¿es eso verdad?

Umbridge estaba tensa esa pregunta la había puesto blanca.

- ¡Eso es una sarta de calumnias! - dijo Umbridge pero se vio gracias al hechizo de la verdad que mentia.

- Vaya me gustaria oir la versión de la historia señorita Umbridge.

Todos miraron de donde había salido la voz y vieron a Harry perfectamente vestido y apoyado en una pared.

- Entonces niega que fue usted la que me mando los dementores - dijo Harry andando hacia delante y manteniendo su mirada fija en Umbridge - la que me hizo escribir con una pluma sangrante "no debo decir mentiras" y al final amenazar a unos alumnos con la maldición cruciatus.

Esas palabras habían hecho que todas las personas mirasen a Umbridge algunas con asombro y gran parte con ira. Mientras ella estaba blanca de miedo y aterrada.

- Maldito mocoso ¿como te atreves?

- Que como me atrevo Umbridge, por todo el daño que ha causado no solo a mi sino al colegio Hogwarts abusando de su autoridad, ayudandose de los hijos de los mortífagos para acechar a los alumnos.

- ¿Es todo eso verdad Umbridge? - pregunto un miembro del Wizengamot.

- Esas preguntas no tienen nada que ver con este proceso, por favor ese crio lo unico que hace es atentar contra el ministerio.

- De veras piensas eso Percy - dijo Harry furioso - pues porque no explicas la labor de tu equipo de investigacion sobre lo pasado en el ministerio.

- Aquello fue un incidente causado por mortífagos fugados entre ellos Black.

- Como te atreves, Sirius Black cayo luchando contra los mortífagos y si hicieseis que todos los apresados aquel dia bebieran Veritaserum dirían la verdad.

- Señor Fudge - hablo un miembro del Wizengamot - espero que esos presos hayan sido interrogados.

- Pues no señor Tofty.

- Ven ahora lo que quiero decir - hablo Harry - no han sido interrogados debido a que Lucius Malfoy seguramente haya realizado una de sus donaciones de oro al ministerio o mas bien al ministro y sus allegados.

- Bien ante lo afirmado por el señor Potter y tras las reacciones de los acusados se certifica que Arthur Weasley sera el nuevo ministro de magia y que Fudge, Umbridge y Percy Weasley seran interrogados.

- Señor Tofty aqui le dejo un recuerdo mio, en el esta todo lo pasado en el ministerio y demuestra que solo digo la verdad.

- Muchas gracias señor Potter, pueden todos retirarse. detengan a Umbridge y a Fudge.

Los aurores se lanzaron a por ellos pero Fudge y Umbridge rapidamente sacaron sus varitas para defenderse.

- ¡Vaderum!

Un enorme rayo de color azul salió de la varita de Harry que la había sacado a un velocidad asombrosa. El hechizo paralizo a Umbridge y Fudge que fueron arrestados.

- Maldito seas Potter pagaras por esto.

- Me gustaria verlo Fudge, de veras que me gustaria verlo.

Harry salió de la sala y se dirigió hacia la salida.

- Potter - se escucho por detras.

- Profesora Mcgonagall, ¿que tal todo?

- Muy bien no le esperaba verlo aqui.

- Bueno he usado un truquito - Harry en realidad había realizado un conjuro de multiplicación para hacer que su copia se quedase en Durmstrang - debería hacer que el señor Weasley haga que las cuentas de los mortífagos fueran cerradas para que Voldemort no tenga dinero y que sea rapido.

- No te preocupes Harry.

- Adios profesora.

Harry se encamino hacia la salida del ministerio y por medio de los polvos Flu se dirigió a Gringotts. Alli se dirigió al primer duende que vio libre.

- Buenas.

- ¿Que desea señor?

- Vera quiero realizar unas comprobaciones sobre las cuentas Black.

- Entendido señor Potter, sigame por favor.

Harry siguió al duende a un pequeño despacho donde se sento.

- Digame que es lo que quiere.

- Vera me gustaria saber si sale algun dinero de las cuentas Black a alguna otra cuenta.

- Pues si señor Potter, al año van 500.000 galeones a los Malfoy y otros tantos a los Lestrange.

- Quiero que se anulen y no reciban nada más. ¿Puede hacerse?

- Al ser el heredero central de los Black si.

- Pues que sean anuladas el envio de dinero a sus cuentas y que además se devuelva un total de un 85 de lo prestado en los ultimos años.

- Se hara como usted diga señor Potter.

- Ha sido un placer hacer negocios, adios.

- Adios señor Potter.

Harry salió del banco y se dirigió a un callejon para transformarse en fenix y marchar a Durmstrang.

Durmstrang estaba tranquilo todos los alumnos se encontraban terminando algunas de sus clases. Cuando Harry se apareció en su habitación su copia ya se encontraba alli.

- Bueno en cuanto volvamos a ser uno sabremos lo que ha hecho el otro.

Los dos se apuntaron con las varitas y tras un resplandor solo hubo un Harry con el aspecto de Sirius Thompson. De pronto tocaron a la puerta.

- Adelante.

- Sirius podemos hablar - dijo Katherine entrando en su habitación - necesito preguntarte una cosa.

- Dime Kathy.

- Veras, sabras que tras el primer partido tenemos unos cuantos días sin clases.

- Si claro ¿por que?

- ¿Te gustaria venir a pasar esos días a mi casa? mi madre me ha dicho que puedo llevar a un amigo y como Rachel y Regulus se van con sus padres pense en ti.

- Pero si apenas nos conocemos.

Kathy se avalanzo y le beso. Harry aunque sorprendido le correspondió al beso sabiendo que le debía decir la verdad.

- Kathy debes saber que oculto un gran secreto.

- Me temo que tu secreto no es tan grande como el mio Sirius.

- Pero con secretos no podemos estar.

- Escucha Sirius cuando estemos en mi casa hablaremos ahora lo unico que quiero es que me beses ya que te quiero con locura.

Harry ante esas palabras abrazo y beso a Katherine. Estuvieron juntos casi el resto del día salvo cuando tenían que ir a clases. Durante ese dia Harry comprendió que amaba a Kathy con locura, habia sido muy poco tiempo lo que se conocían pero sintio que ella era la chica de sus sueños. Regulus y Rachel bromeaban con ellos sobre que por fin se habían confesado sus sentimientos ante lo que Harry contraataco.

- Pues entonces tu Regulus deberías hacer lo mismo con Rachel - dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Eso ya esta hecho - dijo Rachel - hace unas horas se me acerco y se declaro.

- Ya iba siendo hora - contesto Kathy - son tan cabezones que no lo admitían.

- Si muy bien deberiamos descansar mañana tenemos clases temprano - salto Regulus para cortar la conversación - ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de nosotros.

Los cuatro se rieron y estuvieron todo el tiempo juntos. Harry en unas semanas había comprobado que sus compañeros eran buenas personas y que no tenía que preocuparse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Partido y conociendo el pasado.**

Harry se levanto ese día temprano para estar relajado ante su primer partido en Durmstrang. Durante las ultimas semanas todo había sido perfecto con sus compañeros y con Kathy. Cuando salió vio que Regulus salia de su habitación cosa que lo extraño ya que al ser sabado no solía levantarse a esas horas.

- Regulus ¿donde vas?

- Sirius me has asustado, veras es que mi madre quiere verme en un pasadizo del colegio.

- Puedo acompañarte me gustaria conocerla.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Si.

- Pues sigueme.

Harry lo acompaño pensando en la gran oportunidad que tenía. Quizas podría conseguir gustarle a Bellatrix para que crea que es un fiel seguidor de Voldemort. Tras un largo paseo Regulus hizo que se parase e ilumino su varita.

- Regulus ¿hay alguien contigo?

- Si mama, hay alguien que quiere conocerte.

- Es un honor señora Lestrange - dijo Harry acercandose - usted merece todo mis respeto.

- Puedo saber cual es la razon ¿cual es tu nombre?

- Me llamo Sirius Thompson, sangre limpia estadounidense. Soy un gran seguidor del señor tenebroso y de sus ideales, es un honor para mi conocer a la mas fiel de sus seguidores junto con su marido claro.

- Estoy impresionada, le hablare a mi señor de ti.

- Muchisimas gracias señora, deberiamos irnos Regulus tenemos partido.

- Mama ya te informare.

- Muy bien hijo mio, estoy orgullosa de ti debes de seguir encontrando seguidores para nuestro favor como este joven.

- Lo hare mama.

Lestrange se desapareció dejando a Regulus y Harry solos que se encaminaron hacia el comedor.

- Eres un gran actor Regulus, se perfectamente que no sigues sus creencias.

- Lo mismo puedo decir, no se que ocultas pero parece que eres un espia.

- Me has decubierto pero debemos centrarnos en el partido.

Regulus asintio y al llegar al comedor se pusieron a desayunar. Todo la mesa de Drago les animaba, cuando terminaron de desayunar cada uno se fue a por su escoba. Harry saco de su baul la saeta de tempestad. Esta vez la llevaba de tal manera que la gente la veía perfectamente. Todo el mundo se quedo impresionado con la escoba y cuando Harry llego al campo de juego los jugadores contrarios estaban blancos.

- Muy bien quiero juego limpio - el arbitro era el profesor de vuelo que se llamaba Augusto Rocket - todos a sus puestos.

Harry empezo a sobrevolar el campo, su velocidad con la escoba nueva era asombrosa. El comentarista que se trataba de Andrev Servel solo hablaba sobre la escoba de Harry.

- Mientras Drago marca de nuevo dejando esto en 20 a 0 su buscador esta dandole un verdadero recital al buscador contrario gracias a su nueva escoba.

Harry miraba al terreno buscando la Snitch mientras el buscador de Traden trataba de seguirle inutilmente. Harry para deshacerse de él ideo un plan.

- Miren al señor Thompson baja a una velocidad vertiginiosa y detras de el Koval. Un momento Thompson ha engañado con el amago de Wronski haciendo que Koval se estrellase y no pueda seguir jugando. Ahora Traden para poder ganar debera de hacerlo por los puntos que marquen ya que no tienen buscador.

Harry volaba sobre el campo haber si había algun rastro de la Snitch, el marcador estaba a favor de Drago 120 a 20. De pronto Harry vio un destello y como un misil se dirigió hacia él. la afición gritaba y Harry cada vez se acercaba más a la Snitch, aunque una bludger intento derribarlo él la esquivo con habilidad. Tras unos segundo Harry alargo el brazo y se hizo con la Snitch dandole a Drago una victoria de 270 a 20.

- Drago gana el partido tras una gran exibición de su buscador - Andrev hablaba con lagrimas en los ojos - hacia tiempo que no se veía un jugador de tal categoría desde Vicktor Krum.

Harry bajo a tierra donde todo el equipo se abalanzo sobre él para felicitarlo. Kathy se acerco y le beso apasionadamente. Todos estaban muy contentos y se fueron a celebrarlo.

La sala comun gritaba de alegria ante la victoria. Habia multitud de comida y bebida. Todo el mundo saludaba a Harry por su exibición.

- Bueno Sirius ganas un partido y tras esto vas a conocer a tus suegros.

- Muy gracioso Regulus.

- Pues deberias de ir preparando tu equipaje Sirius, mi madre vendra en media hora.

- ¡Que! no tengo nada preparado.

Harry salió lanzado a su habitación para preparar todo. Al cabo de media hora la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Todo listo Sirius?

- Ya esta todo Kathy marchemonos.

Harry salió de la habitación con su baul encogido. Se dirigió a la puerta donde una mujer vestida muy elegantemente les esperaba. A Harry le parecía que la conocía de algo pero no sabia de que.

- Buenas hija - dijo la mujer abrazando a Kathy - es un placer conocerle señor Thompson.

- Es un placer conocerla. Debe saber que amo a su hija.

- Es lo que tengo entendido, espero que sepas lo que haces.

- No se preocupe señora Thomas.

- Llamame Anne, venga agarrar el traslador.

Harry se cogió al traslador y sintió la sensación de succión de este. Al abrir los ojos vio que se encontraba en una casa inmensa.

- Bienvenido Sirius.

- Gracias Anne, tienen una casa muy bonita.

- No es para tanto, muestrales su habitación Kathy.

- Sigueme Sirius.

Harry subió tras Kathy que le mostro una habitación inmensa donde poder estar tranquilo.

- Es una casa inmensa Kathy, ¿quienes vivis aqui?

- Pues yo y mis padres, cuando hay colegio solo mi madre ya que mi padre su trabajo le lleva mucho tiempo.

- Ahora debemos bajar creo que tenemos que hablar sobre unos secretos.

- Cierto.

Bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron, Harry cogió una foto de la madre de Kathy que le sorprendió ya que era de cuando iba a Hogwarts. En esa misma foto había otras dos muchachas una de las que era la madre de Harry.

- Anne ¿de que conoce usted a Lily Potter?

- Fuimos grandes compañeras de colegio yo iba a Ravenclaw ¿puedo saber a que viene esa pregunta?

Harry simplemente se apunto con la varita y tras pronunciar unas palabras cambió por completo. Tras el cambió Kathy y Anne estaban impresionadas.

- Este es mi secreto Kathy.

- Harry Potter - dijo Anne asombrada - esto es una locura.

- Lo se señora.

Anne se lanzo a abrazarle cosa que a Harry pillo desprevenido.

- Mama dejalo ya y cuentale toda la verdad.

- ¿Me perdonas por no haberte dicho nada Kathy?

- Pues claro Harry, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de saberlo todo, pero lo divertido va a ser cuando tu te enteres de toda la verdad.

Harry se quedo callado ante esa frase, no creía que Kathy tuviese un secreto mayor que el suyo.

- Veras Harry mi marido tu lo conoces.

- ¿Quien es?

- Lo sabras mañana que vendra a comer ya que quiere conocerte, cuando te vea se va a desmayar. Por cierto Harry hay algo más, ya que debes saber que yo soy tu madrina.

- ¿Es eso cierto?

- Si tu madre me eligió a mi como tu madrina al igual que yo elegi a ella como la madrina de Kathy.

- Vaya menuda sorpresa.

- Eso no es todo Harry - dijo Anne - se perfectamente que eres el ultimo descendiente de Godric Gryffindor pero debes de saber que Voldemort no es el ultimo Slytherin, ya que los verdaderos descendientes somos nosotras dos.

- ¿Anne Valdur? supuestamente fue asesinada por Tom hace años.

- Eso es lo que el cree pero mi madre consiguió engañarle antes de asesinarla. Debes de saber que contigo son cuatro personas quienes conocen la verdad sobre mi pasado y son mi marido, Kathy, Albus Dumbledore y ahora tu.

- No se preocupe guardare el secreto.

- Bien ahora deberiamos de comer.

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa donde Harry conto sobre su misión a Kathy y Anne que lo escuchaban impresionadas. Cuando terminaron de comer Kathy le pidió que le enseñase el encantamiento patronus ya que había oido que sabía usarlo. Se pasaron toda la tarde practicando el conjuro cosa que agotaba bastante a Kathy. También se dedicaron a realizar los deberes que les habían mandado. En la casa había un gran surtido de libros que Harry encontro muy interesantes y mientras Kathy practicaba el leía.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Comida familiar y demostrando los poderes.**

En casa de Kathy sus ocupantes empezaban a levantarse. Harry y Kathy habían estado hasta tarde practicando. Harry comprobo que Kathy tenía mucho potencial ya que en varias practicas salía algo de humo blanco de su varita.

- Levantate dormilón.

- Ya me levanto Kathy, no hace falta que me lances cojines para despertarme.

- Y si no lo hago no puedo darte los buenos dias adecuados - dijo Kathy besandolo apasionadamente - ¿que te parece que te despierten asi?

- Perfecto.

Harry la beso y estuvieron un rato besandose hasta que se abrio la puerta por la que entro Anne.

- Muy bien tortolitos, si creeis que podeis alimentaros a besos no hay desayuno.

Ante esas palabras Harry y Kathy bajaron rapidamente al comedor donde les esperaba un grandioso desayuno.

- ¿Que pensais hacer hoy?

- Pues seguire practicando el patronus mama, creo haber encontrado el recuerdo perfecto.

- Puedo saber cual es.

- Cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso ¿tu cual usas Harry?

- Uno de mis mejores recuerdos es pensar cuando estaba con mis amigos, con el paso del tiempo ha habido más recuerdos pero creo que a partir de ahora usare recuerdos donde estes tu.

Kathy ante esas palabras se sonrojo haciendo que Anne riese. La parejita se fueron al sotano donde podían practicar perfectamente el encantamiento. Mientras Anne pensaba en la sorpresa que se llevaría su marido al ver quien era el novio de su hija. De pronto se escucho desde la calle un grito que alerto tanto a Anne, Kathy y Harry. Harry asomandose por una ventana vio que se trataban de dementores y sin pensarselo se decidió a salir a la calle.

- ¿Que vas a hacer Harry?

- Debo encargarme Kathy tu prepara chocolate por si es necesarió y tu Anne por favor avisa a Dumbledore y al ministerio.

Harry cambió su aspecto al de Sirius Thompson y salió a la calle donde los dementores atacaban a todas las personas. Harry se acerco a un hombre que intentaba repelerlos pero su patronus era muy debil.

- ¡Expecto Patronum! - de la varita de Harry salió un inmenso perro igual a Canuto deteniendo a los dementores - ¿se encuentra bien señor?

- Si muchas gracias.

- Tome un poco de chocolate y por favor haga que la gente indefensa retroceda.

El hombre le hizo caso y se fue comiendo chocolate. Harry vio que al momento varias personas se aparecían entre las que estaban Dumbledore y Tonks. Cuando los dementores se fueron Harry sintió una pinchazon en la cicatriz lo que le hizo entender que Voldemort se acercaba. No se equivocaba al instante al menos un centenar de mortífagos aparecieron y a su cabeza Voldemort.

La batalla era dura, los mortífagos ganaban cada vez más distancia sobre todo al miedo que inspiraba Voldemort. Este se dirigió a Dumbledore sonriendo. Harry vio como se lanzaban hechizos pero comprobo que Voldemort ganaba ventaja por lo que se acerco cambiando de nuevo su aspecto al de siempre y cogiendo su varita de siempre.

- Hoy moriras viejo - dijo Voldemort lanzando un potente hechizo que Dumbledore desvió - hoy no tendras tanta suerte.

- Eso lo veremos Tom.

- ¡Avada kedabra! - el rayo de Voldemort se dirigía a Dumbledore con gran velocidad y este al estar defendiendose de otros cuatro mortífagos parecía que no lo iba a esquivar. Cuando el rayo estaba a escasa distancia de Dumbledore un joven con su espada desintegro la maldición.

- Ahora te enfrentaras a mi Tom.

- Harry Potter ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- No tanto pero dejemonos de charlas veamos quien es más poderoso si tu descendiente de Slytherin o yo que provengo de Gryffindor.

Esas palabras enmudecieron a casi todo el mundo ya que muy pocas personas sabían la verdadera procedencía de Harry.

- ¡Crucio!

- ¡Barrerium! no me podras vencer con eso Tom ¡Ignea!

- Tu tampoco - dijo Voldemort deteniendo el hechizo - ¡Feruda!

- ¡Protego! ¡Ricanti!.

Voldemort al escuchar el hechizo la esquivo con sorpresa ya que no se esperaba tal poder en Potter.

- No esta mal ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio!

- Aunque envies un ciento no me venceras - dijo Harry destruyendo los hechizos con la espada de Gryffindor - ¡Torrentus Magnea!

De la varita de Harry salió un inmenso rayo de fuego que amenazaba con golpear a Voldemort pero cuando se creía que había dado el hechizo vieron que Nagini se puso en medio quedando consumida.

- ¡Maldito seas Potter! Nos volveremos a ver - dijo desapareciendose.

Los mortífagos empezaron a huir y los aurores intentaban apresarlos. Harry se acerco a Dumbledore y a los miembros de la orden.

- Parece que Anne les aviso a tiempo.

- Asi es Harry - dijo Dumbledore que se quedo pensativo - ¿acaso tu eres el novio de Kathy?

- En efecto profesor llevamos alrededor de un par de semanas juntos.

- Felicidades pero deberiamos ir a casa de Anne donde podemos hablar tranquilos.

Dumbledore le siguió y se dirigieron a la casa donde Anne y Kathy esperaban intranquilas. Kathy se tiro a Harry asustada.

- La proxima vez no me asustes asi te podía haber matado.

- Estoy bien Kathy.

- Buenas profesor Dumbledore, ¿que tal todo?

- Muy bien Anne, no sabía que Harry era el novio de tu hija.

- Eso lo supe yo ayer cuando Harry mostro su verdadero aspecto tras preguntar por una foto que vio mia y de Lily.

- No solo eso tambíen me han contado su secreto sobre serpientes - dijo Harry - es ironico el descendiente de Gryffindor enamorado de la descendiente de Slytherin.

- Los caminos del amor son sorprendentes Harry.

- Desde luego profesor, por cierto ¿cuando vendra su marido Anne?

- No creo que tarde mucho Harry pero te aseguro que te vas a llevar un sorpresa.

Mientras esperaban al marido de Anne sentados en la mesa Harry contaba a Dumbledore todo lo que había descubierto en Durmstrang. Le hablo sobre sus sospechas de los que podían pasarse al bando de Voldemort y como le marchaban las clases. Al cabo de un rato se escucho abrir la puerta.

- Anne ¿ha llegado Albus? - cuando Harry escucho la voz rapidamente se escondio gracias a su capa ya que reconoceria esa voz en cualquier parte - ¿como estais?

- Muy bien y Albus ya esta aqui cariño.

- Fantastico a ver si conozco a ese joven.

Por la puerta de la cocina entro Anne seguida por el que resulto ser su marido Severus Snape. Harry se quedo en un rincon mirandolo sorprendido ya que no esperaba que su antiguo profesor fuera el padre de Kathy.

- Bueno y ¿donde esta ese joven?

- Creo que del miedo se ha escondido. La impresión al saber quien eras le ha asustado.

- ¿Por que iba a tener miedo ese joven de mi?

- Muy sencillo profesor - Snape se giro al oir la voz y vio a Harry destapandose de la capa invisible - no se que le parecera que yo sea el novio de su hija.

Snape se quedo blanco, no esperaba encontrarse con ese panorama.

- ¿Que significa esto? Anne me dijistes que el novio de Kathy se llamaba Sirius.

- Ese es el nombre que tiene en Durmstrang ya que es hay donde yo le mande a la misión, Anne y Kathy se enteraron ayer de la verdad al igual que Harry se entero ayer del antepasado de Anne y hoy sobre ti.

Snape se sento de golpe en la silla mirando a Harry y a Kathy que estaban abrazados.

- Potter como hagas sufrir a mi hija te aseguro que te convierto en ingredientes de pociones.

- No se preocupe profesor yo la quiero muchisimo.

- Eso espero, por cierto felicidades por el combate que tuvo, tengo que decir que esta muy enojado y furioso contigo.

- Después de quitarle a su mascota no me extraña.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa preparados para comer Harry notaba como Snape le miraba con cierto recelo haciendo que Harry se incomodase.Durante todo ese tiempo Harry y Kathy contaron como había empezado todo, Harry también contaba sobre sus descubrimientos en Durmstrang y de como le iban las clases. Al terminar de comer Harry y Kathy se levanto de la mesa.

- Nosotros vamos a seguir practicando en patronus - dijo Kathy - ya veras como al final me sale.

- Vamos Kathy, yo mientras seguire leyendo.

Los dos salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron al sotano. Mientras Snape, Dumbledore y Anne hablaban tranquilamente.

- No me esperaba algo asi Albus - dijo Snape sonriente - un Potter y una Snape.

- Es increible Severus, pero estoy muy contento ya que esos dos juntos pueden llegar a realizar una magia tan poderosa que hara que yo sea un aficionado.

- Hay que tener en cuenta de quienes descienden.

- Cierto Anne, se que Potter es poderoso aunque me cueste reconocerlo y se que con su ayuda hara que Kathy sea una gran bruja.

- El poder de Harry ha crecido a limites insospechados - dijo Dumbledore sonriente - se que estuvo entrenandose gracias al ¡Tempus Fugitta! antes de partir pero no se ha donde llegan sus poderes.

- Otra cosa en la que me he fijado es la varita, me ha parecido ver dos.

- Pues claro que si Severus la de Harry Potter y la de Sirius Thompson ya que no podía usar en Durmstrang la otra por si la reconocian.

Snape sonrio divertido ante la situación, Harry tenía más de lo que el creía de Lily y eso le alegraba ya que como fuese como James no le iba a gustar nada. Al rato Dumbledore y Snape se levantaron y se marcharon tras despedirse de Anne.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**El espia**

Harry y Kathy seguian durmiendo, tras cinco dias de vacaciones volverían de nuevo al colegio. Durante ese tiempo Harry le había enseñado el patronus y otros muchos hechizos además de averiguar sobre sus poderes como descendiente de Slytherin. Harry estaba dormido cuando tuvo un sueño.

- Mi señor solo hay esa posibilidad.

- Lo se Bella pero no te preocupes usaremos Veritaserum y descubriremos si nos ha traicionado.

- Por cierto mi señor que piensa sobre el joven del que le hable.

- ¿Sirius Thompson? - Lestrange asintió a su señor - me despierta curiosidad desde luego, por lo visto es un joven brillante y con un gran potencial.

- Entonces debo contactarle.

- De momento no, primero quiero que venga nuestro querido amigo Snape para ver si nos ha traicionado pero como sea asi lo tortura y matare yo mismo, cuando llegue que sea traido ante mi.

Harry tras el sueño se desperto sudando, se dio cuenta de que Voldemort no podía haber entrado en su mente ya que dominaba Oclumancia por lo que dedujo que era verdad.

Se vistio rapido y bajo las escaleras rapidamente. Anne al verlo tan agitado se asusto.

- ¿Que pasa Harry?

- Snape esta en peligro, acabo de soñar sobre Voldemort y le va hacer que beba Veritaserum.

- Dios mio.

- Ya me encargo yo, lo traere no se preocupe.

Harry se transformo en fenix y se desapareció.

Snape caminaba por el cementerio de Little Hagleton en dirección a la mansión de Voldemort. El llamado había sido claro por lo que marcho para que Voldemort no sospechase nada. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino noto que varias sombras lo acechaban detras de las tumbas.

- ¿Quien hay?

- Hola Snape - dijo Bella sonriente - pagaras por tu traición. ¿De verdad creías que podrías seguir jugando al doble espia?

Snape palidecio al ver que lo habían descubierto por lo que decidio empezar a atacar. Eran alrededor de 5 mortífagos expertos los que atacaban y no sabía cuanto aguantaría por lo que intento desaparecer pero vio que no podía.

- Es inutil hay un campo anti-desaparición y anti-trasladores rindete y tu muerte sera rapida ¡Crucio!

El hechizo golpeo a Snape y los demás mortífagos imitaron a Bella torturandolo.

- ¡Impedimenta! ¡Desmaius! - los hechizos golpearon en un par de mortífagos, Snape se giro para ver quien le había ayudado y se sorprendio al ver a Harry corriendo hacia él - vamos Severus cubrete.

- Potter no estropearas otra vez los planes de mi señor ¡Crucio!

Harry destruyo la maldición mandada por Bella con la espada que ahora siempre llevaba encima y ataco.

- ¡Crucio! - dijo Harry golpeando a Bellatrix que se retorcio de dolor - ¡Feruda!

- Esta vez no escaparas Potter - dijo un mortífago corpulento que al ver a Bellatrix en el suelo y a otro compañero con ciertos de cortes atacaba a diestro y siniestro.

- Severus ponte detras de mi rapido - Snape le hizo caso y Harry decidió transformarse en dragon lanzando una llamarada para atacar a los mortífagos restantes que los dejo fuera de combate. Harry entonces volvio a su forma humana - vamos hay que salir de aqui.

- Desde cuando eres animago.

- Eso es un sorpresa vamos debemos salir de aqui cuanto antes.

Harry se dirigió a la parte donde se encontraba la barrera anti-aparición y la deshizo de un espadazo.

- Vamos profesor desaparezcamos de aqui.

Harry tras taparse la cara con una capa agarro a Snape para que los dos se desaparecieran y marchar a Hogwarts para poder curar a Snape.

Hogwarts estaba tranquila, todo el mundo estaba desayunando cuando en pleno comedor dos figuras aparecieron. Dumbledore rapidamente se adelanto con la varita en alto al igual que alumnos y profesores.

- Profesor Dumbledore necesito a Madame Pomfrey - dijo Harry mostrandole su cicatriz a Dumbledore para que lo reconociese - Severus necesita ayuda.

- ¿Que ha pasado?

- Ha sido descubierto - dijo Harry dirigiendose a la enfermeria con Snape a cuestas - tuve un sueño donde Voldemort planeaba que Severus bebiese veritaserum.

- Bien hecho Harry.

Cuando entraron en la enfermeria Madame Pomfrey vio a Snape y rapidamente comenzo a tratarlo.

- Necesito que me traiga una poción revitalizante señora Pomfrey - dijo Harry que se quito la capucha dejando ver su rostro a la enfermera - ya me encargo yo de todo.

- Enseguida señor Potter - Pomfrey fue a un armario y saco un frasquito - aqui tiene.

- Gracias ahora puede salir.

Tras salir la enfermera Harry se transformo en fenix y derramo sus lagrimas en la poción. Tras eso y volver a su forma original hizo que Snape tomase la poción.

- Impresionante tranformación Harry.

- Muchas gracias profesor, espero que la poción sirva para curar el daño causado ya que recibio cinco cruciatus.

- Por eso has usado las lagrimas para potenciar el poder de curación.

- Exacto solo espero que funcione.

- Tengo que reconocer que si funciona - dijo Snape abriendo los ojos - muchas gracias Harry.

- No ha sido nada, no podía permitirlo.

De pronto la puerta de la enfermeria se abrio por donde entraron Mcgonagall y Remus.

- Albus la señora Pomfrey nos lo ha contado todo ¿como se encuentra?

- Pues debo decir Minerva que gracias a Harry me encuentro perfectamente - dijo Snape.

- Yo sintiendolo mucho me tengo que marchar no te preocupes Severus ya les informo yo de que estas bien, no se debe saber que yo he estado aqui.

- Gracias por todo Harry y no te preocupes se hara como tu digas

- Bueno Remus me alegra volver a verte, lo mismo le digo a usted profesora Mcgonagall - luego Harry se dirigió a Dumbledore - profesor ya sabe como contactarme.

-Asi lo hare Harry.

Harry tras eso se desapareció de la enfermeria.

- ¿Como puede desaparecerse asi Albus?

- Muy facil Minerva es lo que tiene ser heredero de Gryffindor.

Tras decir eso Albus todos se quedaron sonrientes al ver que la esperanza no estaba perdida.

Anne paseaba de un lado a otro preocupada mientras Katherine estaba sentada muy nerviosa. De pronto Harry apareción en medio del salon.

- Harry ¿como esta mi padre?

- Esta en Hogwarts y se encuentra bien no te preocupes.

- Muchas gracias Harry.

- No ha sido nada Kathy - dijo este besandola - no podía quedarme quieto ya que la orden no llegaria a tiempo. Anne deberias de ir a Hogwarts ya me encargo yo de que no llegemos tarde al colegio.

Tras oir eso Anne cogió un puñado de polvos Flu y marcho por la chimenea en dirección a Hogwarts.

Mientras Harry y Kathy preparaban sus cosas para el viaje en traslador que Anne había preparado, Harry que veía a Kathy preocupada se acerco a ella.

- No te preocupes estara bien.

- Muchas gracias Harry.

- No queria que sufrieras - Harry con un movimiento de varita volvio a ser Sirius - pero ahora deberas llamarme Sirius.

- Claro cariño.

Ya tenían todo preparado por lo que decidieron marchar a Durmstrang para reanudar sus clases, iban con caras sonrientes para que nadie sospechase nada y que se pensase que esos días habían sido maravillosos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**La deshonra de Malfoy.**

La mansión Malfoy estaba en silencio, alli sus ocupantes empacaban las cosas debido a que su dinero había sido anulado y no podían mantenerse asi.

- Maldita sea, esto es culpa de ese maldito Potter.

Draco Malfoy estaba furioso ya que por culpa de Harry su padre estaba en la carcel y estaban casi sin dinero. De pronto las puertas de la mansión se abrieron por donde entro Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Bella ¿que haces aqui?

- Tengo malas noticias hermana.

- ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado esta vez?

- Potter, no con paralizar las cuentas de nuestros maridos a hecho que el dinero que habiamos recibido de la familia Black le sea devuelto, estamos casi sin nada.

La reacción de Malfoy fue quedarse blanco, después de tantos años presumiendo de riquezas iba a ser mas pobre que los Weasleys.

- Eso es imposible ¿como lo ha hecho?

- Es el jefe de la casa Black puede hacerlo perfectamente - dijo Bellatrix a Draco - ese maldito esta estropeando muchos de nuestros planes.

- Maldición ¿que vamos a hacer?

- De momento tu Draco debes de marchar al colegio ya pensaremos algo.

- Por cierto Draco - dijo Bellatrix haciendo que su sobrino mirase - ten cuidado con Snape, nos ha traicionado y se ha revelado seguidor de Dumbledore.

- ¿Como es eso?

- Descubrimos que era el traidor pero cuando ibamos a detenerlo Potter le ayudo. Tu vete tranquilo nuestro señor se encargara.

Malfoy marcho hacía la chimenea para marchar a la sala comun de Slytherin.

En Hogwarts los alumnos marchaban a sus clases. Ron y Hermione se dirigían a su clase de pociones rapido para que no les descontasen puntos.

- Ron, Hermione por aqui - dijo Neville - venga que llegamos tarde.

- ¿Que tal todo Neville?

- Muy bien, la profesora Mcgonagall se encuentra muy contenta con mi rendimiento este año y mi abuela muy orgullosa.

- Desde luego Harry es unico para ayudar a la gente.

- Gracias a él tengo mucha más confianza le debo mucho.

Los tres entraron en la clase donde aun no había llegado Snape. En las clases de pociones de este año Snape ante tan pocos extraordinarios había aceptado alumnos con supera las expectativas como Neville y Ron.

- Buenos dias vayan sentandose cada uno en su lugar - dijo Snape entrando en la clase - hoy prepararemos la poción reconstituyente.

De pronto la puerta del aula se abrió por donde entro Malfoy con cara de pocos amigos.

- Llega tarde Malfoy 10 puntos menos para Slytherin.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante el echo de que Snape quitase puntos a su alumno favorito. Malfoy se sento mirando a Snape con cara de furia.

- ¿Que narices pasa?

- No lo se Ron - dijo Hermione susurrando - pero mira la mirada de Malfoy a Snape.

- Es cara de odio, debe haber pasado algo.

Los dos se callaron ante la proximidad de Snape, la clase fue sin ningun contratiempo salvo algunos comentarios de Malfoy que Snape oyo e hizo que Slytherin perdiese más puntos. Al terminar la clase todo el mundo comentaba lo sucedido.

- Nunca crei que llegaría a ver eso - dijo Neville - Snape quitandole puntos a Malfoy.

- Debe haber pasado algo grave.

- Estoy de acuerdo Hermione.

- ¡Chicos esperad un momento! - dijo Ginny por detras corriendo hacia ellos - ¡mirad el profeta!

Ginny les paso el periodico y al ver la portada se sorprendieron todos.

_Familias Malfoy y Lestrange sin dinero._

_La elección del nuevo ministro de magia Arthur Weasley ha ocasionado que sus primeras ordenes sean que se neutralicen las cuentas bancarias de las familias que se sabe de pertenecer al inombrable para que este no sea financiado. Las dos familias mas perjudicadas han sido los Lestrange y los Malfoy ya que a ellos también ha perdido el dinero que les venía por parte de la familia Black al ser Narcisa Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange miembros. El actual jefe de la casa Black el señor Harry Potter ha dispuesto que además de que no reciban dinero sea devuelto alrededor de un 85 del dinero que habían recibido en los ultimos años. Este hecho ha ocasionado que las dos familias se queden casi sin capital y deban de vender muchisimas propiedades para salir adelante._

Todos se partieron de risa con la noticia, la gente se arremolino alrededor a ver que pasaba y Hermione iba enseñando el periodico. Ron vio como Malfoy intentaba escapar y decidio atacar por todas las que el había causado.

- Que Malfoy ya no puedes ir a llorar al dinero de tu papi.

Todos se rieron salvo algunos de los que rodeaban a Malfoy.

- Callate Weasley, no eres nadie.

- Prefiero ser nadie a ser una rata asustadiza que solo sabe pedir ayuda a su papaito como un bebe.

- Eres escoria Malfoy, vete donde nadie te vea para que no enfermemos.

- ¡Como te atreves Longbottom! - dijo Malfoy sacando la varita - pagaras por eso ¡Desmaius!

- ¡Protego! si quieres un duelo batamonos ahora después en la competición de duelo.

- Asi sera.

Malfoy se fue rapido de alli tapandose los oidos para no oir las risas y los improperios contra él. Neville, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se fueron hacia el salon comedor donde se celebraba la competición de duelo. Dumbledore lo habia ideado para ver que alumnos estaban más preparados en defensa por si el colegio era atacado. Mientras Ron y Hermione colocaban a la gente por su deber como prefectos Ginny y Neville se sentaban juntos tranquilamente. Esos ultimos meses los había acercado mucho y parecían formar una gran pareja. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento.

- Hoy lucharan los alumnos de sexto y septimo año, espero que los de otros cursos esten atentos y aprendan de lo visto, ahora quiero que salgan las dos primeras personas que vayan a luchar.

Neville se levanto rapido y vio como Malfoy hacia lo mismo, los dos se miraron con odio y se dirigieron al tatami de duelo.

- Muy bien la reglas ya las conocen, nada de imperdonables ni hechizos que pongan en peligro la vida. Ahora comiencen.

Tras las indicaciones de Dumbledore los dos se colocaron en sus puestos.

- ¡Impedimenta!

Neville lo esquivo facilmente y rapidamente contraataco.

- ¡Reducto! ¡Desmaius!

- ¡Protego! dijo Malfoy que a duras penas detuvo los hechizos - ¡Expelliarmus!

- Si eso es todo lo que tienes no creo que deba preocuparme ¡Ignea!

El hechizo de Neville golpeo en una pierna a Malfoy quemandolo.

- Maldito seas ¡Cradum!

- ¡Barrerium! vaya un hechizo sangrante no esta mal Malfoy pero nada que no pueda detener ¡Mandia lodean!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos no solo por la calma de Neville sino que cada vez usaba hechizos más poderosos. Dumbledore y Mcgonagall miraban con orgullo al joven.

- El hechizo del muro de cristal impresionante.

- Desde luego Minerva ese joven ha mejorado mucho.

- Todo gracias a que Harry le dio lo que le faltaba confianza.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny vitoreaban a Neville.

- Vamos Neville dejalo en ridiculo- dijeron a la vez.

Malfoy veía como estaba siendo ridiculizado. No sabia que hacer ya por mas hechizos que mandaba el muro de cristal de Neville se los devolvia más fuertes.

- Que Malfoy eso es todo ¡multiplus phyro energy!

Al menos una veintena de bolas de fuego se dirigieron a Malfoy que para evitarlo tiro su varita y salió corriendo del tatami asustado. Todos se rieron ante esa actitud y muchos lo humillaban diciendole todo tipo de cosas.

- Muy bien - dijo Dumbledore haciendo callar a todos - magnifico este duelo señor Neville, usted seguira luchando hasta que sea derrotado.

Neville consiguio vencer a un par de Slytherins más y a Zacharias Smith de Huflepuff pero fue derrotado por Hermione. Cuando terminaron los duelos todos se pusieron a comer tranquilos. El unico tema del que se hablaba era la ofensa a Malfoy.

- Bueno Neville, he ganado por que estabas cansado.

- Smith me lo ha puesto dificil y me he tenido que emplear a fondo.

- Por lo menos has humillado a Malfoy lo suficiente para el resto del curso minimo.

En la mesa de Slytherin Malfoy comía rapido mirando al resto del comedor que lo miraban con sorna. Nunca antes se había sentido tan humillado y menos ante alguien que el consideraba muy inferior.

- Hola chicos.

- Profesor Lupin - dijo Hermione - ¿se puede saber que le pasa a Snape?

- Muy sencillo, Severus fue descubierto pero gracias a Harry se salvo. Creo que ahora quita puntos a Slytherin ya que no tiene que fingir ante ellos.

- Ahora se entiende todo. Por lo menos ahora es mas justo.

- Bueno chicos, ahora debo dejaros ya que hay reunión de profesores.

- Adios profesor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mis agradecimientos a todos aquellos que me apoyan y leen mis obras. Un saludo a Pedro I, Yedra phoenix, Clantob, Arylu y jmb88**

**Capitulo 13.**

**La alianza de los cuatro.**

En Durmstrang todos estaban ya desayunando. Harry comía tranquilo al lado de Kathy quien estaba muy contenta. Desde que habían vuelto al colegio Harry se había encargado de ayudarla para que dominase los poderes de Slytherin. La había entrenado en DCAO y en manejo de espada. De la camara de su familia Kathy había conseguido la espada de Slytherin, esta tenía la empuñadura de color negro y esmeraldas. Durante el entrenamiento también combrobaron que juntas las espadas de Gryffindor y Slytherin tenían un poder inmenso y que eran capaz de realizar grandes conjuros. Harry iba informando a Dumbledore de los progresos de Kathy y de los suyos propios gracias al espejo de doble sentido.

- Debemos de contarlo, merecen saberlo.

- Creo que tienes razon Kathy, he sondeado la mente de Regulus y el es muy diferente de sus padres.

- Al contarselo a Regulus también habra que contarselo a Rachel ya que lo seguira a todas partes.

- Eso seguro, bueno ahora vayamonos a clase.

Harry y Kathy salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a sus clases. Por el camino se encontraron a Regulus y Rachel que los estaban esperando.

- Hola parejita ¿que tal?

- Muy bien ¿y vosotros?

- Maravillosamente aunque tenemos clase y no podamos estar acariciandonos y besandonos.

Los cuatro se rieron y siguieron adelante. Cuando habían caminado un rato Alex el capitan de Quidditch los paro.

- Sirius, Regulus que no se os olvide estar descansados para mañana.

- Crees que no lo sabemos, si ganamos iremos a jugar al campeonato intercolegial a Hogwarts y te digo que no estamos tan locos de perder esta oportunidad.

- Yo solo quería recordarlo, no te pongas asi.

- Esta bien Alex - dijo Sirius calmandose - no te preocupes que estaremos descansados.

- Venga chicos adios.

Alex se alejo de ellos dejandolos de nuevo solos, los cuatro se encaminaron de nuevo a las clases que se estaban volviendo mas duras ante la posibilidad de marchar a Hogwarts por lo que los profesores querían que fuese quien fuese llevase buen nivel. Los cuatro llegaron al aula y entraron a clase de duelo.

- Venga vayan entrando, hoy veremos vuestra capacidad de duelo y quiero que muestren todo lo que saben.

Toda la clase se fue sentando obedeciendo al profesor Logan.

- Bien en primer lugar quiero a Katherine Thomas y Alexandra Draganti.

Las dos muchachas se adelantaron y se pusieron en posición, lo unico que Harry sabía sobre la rival de Katherine era que se trataba de un miembro de Traden muy envidioso y que parecía tener un fuerte rivalidad con su novia.

- Bien salvo hechizos que puedan llegar a causar la muerte y daños graves den lo mejor de si mismas.

- Preparate para perder Thomas.

Kathy sonrió ya que gracias a Harry había aumentado su poder y conocia muchos hechizos nuevos.

_- _Eso ya veremos - Kathy se coloco en posición y comenzo atacando - ¡Impedimenta!

- ¡Protego! ¡Expelliarmus!

- Cuanto sabes - dijo Kathy con sorna esquivando el hechizo ¡Ignea!

El hechizo de fuego golpeo en un brazo a Draganti que hizo que soltase la varita.

- ¡Petrificus Totalus!

Con ese hechizo Kathy paralizo a su rival dando por terminado el combate.

- Muy bien diez puntos para Drago - dijo el profesor Logan interrumpiendo los aplausos - ahora que se adelanten Sirius Thompson y Tom Funer.

Los dos miembros de la casa Drago se adelantaron y se pusieron en posición.

- Venga Sirius demostremos todo lo que sabemos.

- Entendido.

- Ya conoceis las reglas comenzar.

El primero en atacar fue Tom.

- ¡Cradum!

- ¡Barrerium! ¡Feruda!

- ¡Barrerium! no esta nada mal Sirius - mientras Tom hablaba lanzo un par de aturdidores - esquiva eso.

- ¡Protego! ¡Flagreo! - tras parar el hechizo Harry azoto su varita lanzando un par de flechas de plateadas que Tom esquivo con dificultad.

- Eso estuvo cerca ¡Imperio!

Harry esquivo rapidamente el hechizo y contrataaco sin hablar con un par de hechizos.

- ¡Barrerium! - Tom llego a protegerse pero la fuerza de los hechizos le empujo para detras.

- Acabare con esto ¡Crucio!

El hechizo alcanzo al Tom que retorciendose en el suelo se rindio. Tras parar la maldición Harry se acerco a él.

- ¿Estas bien Tom?

- Menudo duelo, eres increible Sirius.

- Muy bien chicos - dijo el profesor - 10 puntos para cada uno por tan buen duelo.

Harry ayudo a Tom a incorporarse y le ayudo a salir del tatami. En total llego a haber unos cuantos combates más siendo el más recordado cuando Regulus hizo que Valder perdiera en menos de un minuto.

- Muy bien la clase termino por hoy, espero que muestren todo lo que saben en Hogwarts le toque a quien le toque ir.

Todo el mundo salió de la clase, Harry y Katherine salieron juntos con Regulus y Rachel.

- Regulus, Rachel - dijo Harry muy serió - tenemos que hablar.

- Claro Sirius.

- Pues venir con nosotros.

Harry y Kathy se encaminaron a la habitación de Harry seguidos por la otra pareja. En cuanto entraron Harry abrió su baul e hizo que entrasen. Se sentaron comodamente en la sala de estar y Harry saco unas cervezas de mantequilla.

- Muy bien lo que os voy a contar es muy importante - dijo Harry dando un sorbo a la bebida - ¿te acuerdas Regulus cuando vimos a tu madre?

- Si claro, lo de que eras espia.

- En efecto mi misión era venir aqui a Durmstrang para averiguar que alumnos puedan llegar a unirse a Voldemort.

- Vaya no me imaginaba algo asi.

- Veras fui mandado por Albus Dumbledore para cumplir la misión y más o menos se quienes pueden llegar a unirse y quienes no.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros Sirius?

- Veras Rachel se perfectamente que no compartis el credo de Voldemort aunque tu Regulus intentas guardar las apariencias por los padres que tienes - Regulus iba a decir algo pero Kathy no le dejo cosa que Harry aprovecho para seguir hablando - para saber sobre vosotros he usado el arte de la Legeremancia.

- Leer los pensamientos de la gente y su recuerdos.

- En efecto y gracias a eso he averiguado sobre todos los alumnos y sobre algunos profesores.

- ¿Que propones Sirius?

- Que nos ayudeis a Kathy y a mi.

- Claro que os ayudaremos - dijo Regulus - quiero limpiar el nombre de mi familia y dejar de ser visto como el hijo de unos asesinos.

- Bien dicho cariño, yo también me unire a vosotros.

- Muchas gracias a los dos, ahora toca desvelar mi verdadera identidad - Harry dirigió su varita a su cabeza y al cabo de unos segundo recupero su aspecto normal - supongo que sabeis quien soy.

- Harry Potter, increible eres la ultima persona que esperaba que fueses.

- Esta poción os ayudara por si alguien intenta entrar en vuestra mente - dijo Harry sacando un par de botellitas de su tunica - debemos ser discretos.

- No te preocupes Harry.

- Muy bien Rachel, por favor podeis dejarnos a solas a Regulus y a mi debemos hablar.

Las chicas se despidieron de sus novios dandoles un beso y salieron del baul. Tras marchar las chicas Harry se encamino hacia un estante y saco un pergamino que le dio a Regulus.

- ¿Que es esto Harry?

- Sabras que he sido yo quien ha paralizado las cuentas de tus padres y las de los Malfoy - Regulus asintio - como jefe de la casa Black yo te entrego esa cuenta en Gringotts que te pertenece y que tendra derecho solo quien tu quieras.

- Muchas gracias Harry, algo más.

- Si me gustaria que contactases con tu madre y que para navidades a ver si puedo reunirme con ella para mostrarle mis conocimientos como Sirius Thompson.

- Claro que si, me pregunta mucho sobre ti y eso le alegrara.

- Debemos ser cuidadosos.

- No te preocupes ahora lo que debemos hacer es descansar para el partido de mañana para poder marchar a Hogwarts.

Regulus salió del baul y fue a su habitación, Harry se quedo sonriente por su logro y también estaba feliz ya que si ganaban podría volver a ver a sus amigos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**El ultimo partido en Durmstrang**

Aquel día Harry se levanto algo nervioso e intranquilo. Debía de ganar el partido de Quidditch para poder volver a ver a sus amigos de Hogwarts. Tras vestirse salió de su habitación y vio que Regulus salía de la suya con un pergamino.

- Hola Regulus ¿que haces?

- Voy a mandar una carta a mi madre para decirle lo de reunirnos.

- ¿Donde nos reuniriamos?

- Eso todavía no lo se.

- Escribele que la reunión sera en una casa en Londres, es una de mis propiedades como Potter.

- Me parece bien Harry.

Tras decirle la dirección de la casa a Regulus que la escribio en el pergamino fueron a mandarlo a la lechuceria. Tras esto se dirigieron al comedor donde estaban ya sus novias esperando a las que cada uno dieron un beso respectivamente.

- ¿Que tal chicos?

- Algo nerviosos Rachel, hoy es un día muy importante.

- Seguro que ganais - esta vez hablo Kathy - como no ganeis no volveis a besarnos en meses.

- ¡Uff! eso es un castigo muy duro, ahora tenemos más presión Regulus.

- Eso parece.

Los cuatro se echaron a reir y se pusieron a desayunar. Tras eso se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch donde se celebraría el ultimo partido entre Drago y Basil que decidía quien marcharía a Hogwarts y quienes ganaban el campeonato de Quiddtich. Tras el apreton de manos de los dos capitanes los jugadores empezaron a volar por el campo.

- Estamos ante el ultimo partido de este año y Basil para ganar e ir a Hogwarts debería aventajar a Drago en este partido por más 120 puntos - dijo el comentarista que era de nuevo Andrev Servel - y el primer ataque de Drago por parte de su capitan y ¡10 a 0 para Drago!

Los aplausos se escuchaban por todo el publico que animaban a los dos equipos, al cabo de media hora Drago ganaba 60 a 20.

- Con este resultado a Basil aunque coja la Snitch no le sirve, a si que su buscador Valder debera esperar a que su equipo marque al menos un par de veces más.

Harry que sobrevolaba el campo vio un destello por debajo de las porterias de Drago, Valder al ver a Harry lo imitó pero le llevaba mucha ventaja. Harry se acerco cada vez más a la snitch y alargo el brazo atrapando la escurridiza pelotita.

- ¡Thompson cogé la snitch haciendo que Drago gane 210 a 20! - gritaba Andrev mientras el publico enloquecía - ¡Drago ganador de la copa de quiddtich!

Todo Drago se abalanzo sobre Harry para felicitarlo, Regulus se lanzo a sus espaldas llorando de felicidad, mientras Kathy y Rachel se abrazaban. Tras eso el director Snape le entrego a Alex la copa de quidditch que tras alzarla se la paso a Harry que también la alzo.

- Venga fiesta en la sala comun - dijo Tom Funer.

- Podeís celebrarlo pero no esteis hasta tarde que mañana marcharemos del castillo - dijo el director - Sirius, Kathy debeís venir conmigo un momento.

La pareja se despidió de sus compañeros y siguieron al director hasta su despacho. Al entrar en él se sorprendieron al encontrar alli a Dumbledore.

- Profesor Dumbledore ¿que hace usted aqui?

- He venido para ver quien sería el equipo de quiddtich que participaría en el torneo. Magnifico partido Harry

- Muchas gracias profesor ¿desea algo más?

- Me gustaría saber que planes tienes para Navidades.

Harry explico sobre como Regulus y Rachel sabían la verdad y lo que habían planeado Regulus y él para engañar a Bellatrix.

- Muy inteligente Harry, pero deberas tener cuidado.

- No se preocupe lo tendre, ¿nos podemos ir a la fiesta?

- Claro chicos.

Dejando a los dos directores solos la parejita marcho a su sala comun que estaba abarrotada, Harry localizo a Regulus que lo llamaba por señas.

- ¿Que pasa Regulus?

- He recibido carta de mi madre, le parece bien probarte.

- Pues comunicate con ella y le informas que el lugar será este.

Harry escribió en un papel una dirección y se la dió a Regulus el cual se la dio a una lechuza que salió volando rapidamente.

- Espero que mi madre no nos descubra.

- No te preocupes, además solo vamos a vernos para ver que tal soy no estaremos mucho tiempo.

Los dos amigos se volvieron a juntar con sus novias y les explicaron sus planes, ellas aunque un poco preocupadas los dejaron seguir con su plan.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

**Bellatrix Lestrange y el regreso a Hogwarts.**

Aquel día Harry se desperto temprano para marchar cuanto antes con Regulus a ver Bellatrix. También estaba nervioso ya que ese día volvería a Hogwarts y vería de nuevo a sus amigos. Cuando terminaba de vestirse se oyo la puerta.

- Harry soy Regulus debemos marcharnos mi madre nos espera.

**- **Enseguida estoy listo.

Harry rapidamente recogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación, por el camino se encontraron a Kathy y Rachel.

- No os preocupeis nos veremos en unas horas en Hogsmeade antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

Los chicos besaron a sus novías y se encaminaron a la salida del castillo. Tras unos instantes se escucho un ruido de aparición y de detras de unos arbustos salió Bellatrix Lestrange.

- ¿Que tal Regulus?

- Muy bien mamá.

- Debemos irnos - dijo Harry - no estemos mucho tiempo aqui.

Harry cogió una rama y dirigiendo su varita a ella la convirtió en un traslador, los tres agarraron la rama y se desaparecieron de alli. Al abrir los ojos se encontraron en un sotano bastante amplió.

- ¿Donde nos encontramos?

- Es el sotano de un piso que he alquilado solo para unas horas, estaremos totalmente seguros aqui señora Lestrange.

- Esta bien, pues vayamos al grano veamos que tal eres en un duelo jovencito.

Bellatrix y Harry se colocaron en posición y aunque Harry tenía muchisimas ganas de acabar con ella se calmo.

- Nada de hechizos mortales ni que causen daños irreparables ¿le parece bien señora?

- Empezemos - dijo Bellatrix mientras sacudió su varita lanzando un hechizo.

- ¡Protego! ¡Flagreo!

- ¡Protego!¡Crucio!

- ¡Barrerium! - dijo Harry cubriendose de la maldición y lanzando el un rayo de color negro de su varita.

- Eres bueno jovencito - dijo Bellatrix esquivando el hechizo de Harry mientras lanzaba un par de hechizos.

- Muchas gracias señora - decía Harry convocando una barrera que paro los hechizos - espero llegar a serle util al señor tenebroso ¡Crucio!

- ¡Barrerium! primero tendras que pasar la prueba¡Ricanti!

- Estoy seguro que la pasaré ¡Flagrea phyro!¡Desmaius!

Harry lanzo esta vez dos flechas de fuego y un aturdidor que Bellatrix paro con un hechizo aunque la hizo retroceder. Lestrange rapidamente se recupero y agitó su varita con fuerza lanzando un rayo morado.

- ¡Barrerium! ¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Bellatrix salió despedida de su mano hacía Harry que la agarro.

- Vaya me he distraido - dijo Bellatrix divertida mientras Harry le devolvía la varita - informare al señor tenebroso sobre mi combate.

- Es un honor haberme batido con usted, aunque no haya empleado todo lo que sabe.

- Te has dado cuenta, llegaras muy lejos, me tengo que ir.

- Adios mama y dale recuerdos a papa en cuanto podaís sacarlo de Azkaban.

- Adios hijo, adios señor Thompson.

Bellatrix se desapareció dejando a los dos chicos solos.

- Has convencido a mi madre.

- No sabes las ganas que he tenido de hacerle pagar por todo.

- Lo se, he notado que no has usado todo tu poder.

- Marchemonos ya a Hogsmeade que las chicas estaran preocupadas.

Harry preparó de nuevo un traslador y ambos chicos lo agarraron. Cuando abrieron los ojos esta vez se encontraban detras de un local que Harry reconoció enseguida.

- Mira esto es el cabeza de puerco, pero la parte principal de Hogsmeade está mas adelante.

Tras un paseo los dos entraron en las tres escobas donde ya se encontraban sus novias.

- ¿Que ha pasado?

- Todo ha salido bien Kathy, vamos que enseguida iremos al colegió.

Los cuatro salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a donde se encontraban todos sus compañeros. Harry comprobo que además de los Drago habían acudido los mejores alumnos de Basil y Traden.

- Bien debemos ir a las puertas del colegió donde nos esperan.

Todos se pusieron en ordén detras del director Snape. Harry y Kathy iban detras del director y detras de ellos Regulus y Rachel. Tras un largo paseó llegaron a las verjas del castillo de Hogwarts donde les esperaba Hagrid.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, ya han llegado las demás escuelas por lo que estamos todos.

Se dirigieron en los carruajes al castillo, al llegar Harry sintió una inmensa alegria que sino hubiese sido por que debía fingir habría corrido al castillo.

- Bien esperen aqui mientras son anunciados.

Harry se puso en posición para entrar al gran comedor mientras las otras escuelas empezaban a entrar. Harry oyo la voz de Dumbledore presentando a los colegios y a sus directores. Tras Beauxbatons, entró la academía Salem de Norte América y luego la academía Fujita de Japon.

- Por ultimo damos la bienvenida de nuevo a Dumstrang con su director John Snape a la cabeza.

Tras esas palabras entraron en el gran comedor donde erán recibidos con aplausos. Harry dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor donde vio a sus amigos que aplaudían. Los de Durmstrang se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin, Harry se sento junto a Rachel y Kathy mientras Regulus se sentabá al lado de Rachel y de Draco Malfoy. Durante la comida estuvieron hablando tranquilamente y Harry se entero de que Gryffindor había ganado la copa de quidditch por lo que tendrían que enfrentarse a sus antiguos compañeros. Tras comer se dirigieron a sus aposentos donde les mostraron donde dormirían y donde Severus Snape les dió los horarios que tendrían que seguir al día siguiente. Durante el resto del día fueron guiados por el castillo por los jefes de casas junto con los alumnos de las otras escuelas.

En la fortaleza de Voldemort todo estaba en calma, Bellatrix se dirigía a los aposentos de su señor llevandole noticias y cuando llegó a la puerta toco.

- Adelante.

- Mi señor - dijo Bella entrando - ¿puedo hablar con usted?

- Dime Bella.

- Mi señor hoy he probado a Thompson.

- ¿Que opinas?

- Es un joven con mucho talento, me venció con un hechizo de desarme aunque me confié ya que no me esperaba algo asi.

- Bien quiero que sigas manteniendo contacto con tu hijo y con ese joven, además, que el joven Malfoy haga todo lo que ellos digan.

- Entendido señor.

Bellatrix salió de la habitación dejando a Voldemort sumido en sus pensamientos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

**Clases y duelos en Hogwarts.**

Cuando Harry se levanto aquel día, Kathy lo estaba esperando en la sala comun de Slytherin sentada en un sofa hablando con Parkinson. Kathy se levanto y beso a Harry, luego este saludo a Parkinson.

- ¿Que tenemos ahora?

- DCAO a primera hora con el licantropo durante dos horas.

- Pues desayunemos cuanto antes.

Harry se tuvo que contener de ganas de maldecir a Pansy por meterse con Remus, pero gracias a un abrazo de Kathy que se percato de lo que le pasaba se calmo. Tras desayunar donde se les reunieron Regulus y Rachel fueron a clase de DCAO. Tras unos instantes llegó Remus.

- Doy la bienvenida a los alumnos nuevos. Hoy vamos a empezar a ver el encantamiento Patronus

¿alguién sabría decirme de que sirve?

Varias manos se levantaron entre ellas las de Harry que vio que la gran parte de sus compañeros de Hogwarts la levantaron.

- Preguntemos a uno de los nuevos - Remus señalo a Harry - Thompson ¿verdad?

- En efecto, el encantamiento patronus se utiliza para repeler a los dementores. Se convoca diciendo las palabras ¡Expecto Patronum! y pensando en un recuerdo feliz ya que cuanto más fuerte sea el recuerdo mas fuerte es el hechizo.

- Una explicación perfecta, 20 puntos para Durmstrang ¿sabe realizar el hechizo señor Thompson?

Harry se levanto y apuntando con su varita a un lugar de la clase donde no había nadie y pronuncio.

- ¡Expecto Patronum!

De la varita de Harry salió un perro que cuando lo vió Remus casi se le saltan las lagrimas ya que lo reconoció enseguida pero no dijo nada.

- Otros 20 puntos, muy bien hecho señor Thompson.

Harry se sento notando las miradas de impresión de gran parte de la clase. Durante dos horas estuvieron practicando el patronus. Harry vió los patronus de Ron y Neville que erán un caballo y un león. Kathy se gano también algunos puntos al realizar su patronus a la perfección aunque muchos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la forma de la muchacha, un gran aguila cruzo por toda el aula cuando lo conjuro. También Regulus y Rachel usaron sus formas un tigre y un gato respectivamente. De Durmstrang solo ellos lo consiguieron, Harry también comprobó que solo los que estuvieron en el ED podían realizarlo mas o menos perfección ya que el resto de alumnos solo convocaba una humareda blanca.

Cuando terminaron se dirigieron a su siguiente clase que era pociones, cuando llegaron entraron al aula donde ya esperaba Snape.

- Vayanse sentando cada uno en su sitio, a los alumnos nuevos se sentaran según estaban en sus antiguos colegios.

Harry y Kathy se sentaron juntos ante la mirada de Snape que no les quitaba ojo. Tras poner en la pizarra sobre la poción y sus ingredientes y procedimiento Snape ordeno que empezasen. Rapidamente Harry y Kathy comenzaron con la poción, mientras la preparaban Harry vio que Snape ya no favorecía a los Slytherin como antes. Tras dos horas de clases solo había siete parejas que habían terminado las pociones y solo tres estaban perfectas que eran las de Harry y Kathy, además de las de Hermione y Neville que parecía haber mejorado en pociones y de Regulus y Rachel.

- Muy bien 20 puntos para Durmstrang y 10 para Gryffindor.

Tras terminar la clase Harry y Kathy junto con Regulus y Rachel fueron a pasear un rato por los terrenos.

En el despacho del director Dumbledore estaba tranquilamente sentado mientras esperaba a que Remus lo fuese a ver ya que suponía que eso haría. Al cabo de cinco minutos la puerta del despacho se abrió entrando por ella Remus seguido por Mcgonagall.

- Parece que Minerva ha decidió seguirte.

- Albus vayamos al grano ¿quien es Sirius Thompson? - dijo Remus histerico - reconocería la forma de ese patronus en cualquier lado.

- ¿Tan parecido es a Canuto?

- Exacto, por eso quiero saber quien es ese joven que puede realizar ese patronus igual a Sirius.

- Dilo por favor Albus - dijo Minerva - Granger también se ha dado cuenta.

- Esta claro que Hermione es bastante perspicaz - dijo la voz de una persona haciendo que Remus y Mcgonagall mirasen a todos lados para ver quien hablaba mientras Dumbledore sonreía.

- Siempre he dicho que esa capa es magnifica Harry.

Harry de nuevo había usado el hechizo de duplicación para estar en dos sitios a la vez. Cuando Remus lo vió tras quitarse la capa de invisibilidad se abalanzo sobre él para abrazarlo.

- Te parecera bonito Harry.

- Lo siento mucho Remus, me imaginaba que el patronus con la forma animaga de Sirius lo reconocerias enseguida.

- En efecto, ¿ahora podeís decirme quien es Sirius Thompson?

- Me temo que no Remus - dijo Harry serió - Sirius es una de las mejores bazas que tenemos para enterarnos sobre los proximos planes de Voldemort.

- ¿Es espia?

- Asi es profesora y un gran mago y un adversario formidable.

- ¿Te has enfrentado a él?

- Si Remus - dijo Harry recordando cuando ya tenía su otra varita y como con el hechizo de duplicación se habían enfrentado para mejorar - Sirius tiene un gran poder y me costo ganarle.

- Esta bien Harry gracias por calmarnos.

- No le digais nada a nadie de esta conversación ni a Hermione.

- ¿Que le decimos?

- Que Dumbledore no ha dicho nada y que no intenten conversar o contactar con el de ninguna manera.

- Bueno entonces nos vamos, hasta pronto Harry.

- Adios Potter.

Harry se despidió de Remus y Mcgonagall que salieron inmediatamente quedando a solas con Dumbledore.

- Un hechizo magnifico Harry.

- Desde luego este hechizo de duplicación me ha sido muy util, por cierto profesor he contactado con Lestrange y me ha aceptado.

- Felicidades Harry ¿cuando se te volvera a ver con tu aspecto verdadero?

- Quizas me presente en el torneo profesor.

Harry se transformo en su forma animaga de fenix y en un fogonazo se desapareció dejando a Dumbledore sonriente que se levanto para acariciar a Fawkes.

Cuatro personas se encontraban en un pasillo del colegió como si estuvieran esperando a algo cuando de pronto un fenix apareció y rapidamente tomo la forma de Harry.

- Volvamos a ser uno.

Sirius y Harry se apuntaron y al instante fueron una sola persona.

- Bien de momento no habra problema con que sospechen de Sirius.

- ¿Has hablado con las personas necesarias?

- En efecto Regulus, debemos irnos ya ahora hay duelo.

Los cuatro amigos se encaminaron al gran salón que había sido habilitado para los duelo. Los emparejamientos se harían al azar entre aquellas personas que habían decidico participar. El primer duelo fue entre un alumno de Salem y una joven de Fujita, el duelo duro cinco minutos hasta que la alumna de Fujita desarmo a su rival.

- Bien el siguiente duelo sera entre - decía Dumbledore mientras se realizaba el sorteo y salían los papeles - entre Ginny Weasley de Hogwarts y Mikel Valder de Durmstrang.

- Este duelo va a durar poco - dijo Harry - tengo entendido que Ginny ha mejorado muchisimo.

- ¿La conoces?

- Es la hermana de mi amigo Ron.

Los contendientes subieron al tatami y se pusieron en posición. Rapidamente Ginny ataco con un par de aturdidores sin decir nada.

_- _¡Barrerium!¡Feruda!

- ¡Protego!¡Desmaius!

Valder esquivo por poco el hechizo y no entendia como una persona un año menor que el le estaba dando tantos problemas.

- Maldita sea ¡Ignea!

- Terminare con esto Valder ¡Multiplus Ignea!

De la varita de Ginny salieron varias ruedas de fuego que impactaron en Valder que cayo derrotado.

- Madre mía Valder no ha tenido ninguna oportunidad.

- Veamos a quien le toca ahora luchar - dijo Harry tranquilamente.

Después de Ginny le toco a una alumna de Beauxbatons y a una de Salem ganando la de Beauxbatons. Tras ese combate Dumbledore advirtió que el siguiente combate sería el ultimo.

- En este ultimo combate de hoy se enfrentaran Draco Malfoy de Hogwarts y Sirius Thompson de Durmstrang.

Harry sonrió y vio a Malfoy que subía con cara de enojado.

- Este duelo no va a durar nada - dijo Regulus.

Los dos contendientes subieron al tatami y se miraron el uno al otro.

- Aunque mi tía me haya dicho que debo obedecerte no pienso hacerlo.

- Venga Malfoy demuestra lo que sabes hacer.

Los dos se pusieron en posición y rapidamente Harry lanzo varios hechizos que Malfoy esquivo con muchisima dificultad.

- ¡Desmaius!

- Vamos Malfoy no sabes nada mejor.

- ¡Cradum!

- Patetico - dijo Harry desviando el hechizo y lanzando uno que golpeo a Malfoy en una rodilla.

- Pagaras por eso ¡Feruda!

- ¡Protego! muy bien Malfoy acabare con esto ¡Gilva Ranum!

Un enorme tornado negro se dirigió a Draco a toda velocidad que lo elevó en el aire y le produjo decenas de cortes dejandolo inconsciente. Desde el publico todos se quedaron impresionados ante el poder mostrado por Harry.

- Cuando Harry decía que este joven era un gran duelista no exageraba.

- Desde luego Remus pero seguro que desde entonces ha mejorado.

Todo el mundo empezo a recogerse mientras el comedor volvía a estar preparado para la cena. Harry mientras salió a la puerta del castillo a tomar el aire mientras observaba las estrellas.

- Magnifico duelo señor Thompson.

- Buenas profesor Lupin ¿desea algo?

- Es verdad lo que dice Harry eres un gran mago.

- Aunque perdí contra él, me lamente enterarme que no se encontraba aqui esperaba volver a enfrentarme a él.

- Bueno deberías ir ya para el comedor ya que esta todo listo para la cena.

Harry se dirigió al comedor donde se sento junto a Kathy, un parte de la mesa de Slytherin estaba en la enfermería visitando a Malfoy por lo que estaba muy tranquilo. Cuando Parkinson llego se dirigió a Harry.

- Draco dice que lo perdones que ahora entiende por que tu estas al mando.

- Entendido.

Harry sonrió ya que no esperaba que Malfoy recapacitase tan pronto y que los planes funcionasen tan bien.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lamento la tardanza con el fic. No pienso dejar ninguna de mis historias, todas seran acabadas. Agradezco los reviews mandados**

**Capitulo 17**

**Dos duelos expectantes.**

Aquel sabado Harry se desperto temprano en una de las habitaciónes que habían sido habilitadas en Slytherin para los alumnos de Durmstrang. Aquel día se iban a realizar duelos para comprobar que alumnos iban a participar en un torneo. Los emparejamientos se iban realizando mientras los alumnos desayunaban para que supiesen ellos también los duelos. Harry miraba para ver a quien se enfrentaría aunque de momento estaba nervioso ya que a Kathy le tocaría contra Hermione y tenía entendido que su amiga había subido un gran nivel en la magia. De momento de Durmstrang contra Hogwarts solo había ese enfrentamiento. Harry miro cuando vio que su nombre era sacado y esperó a ver contra quien le tocaba. Cuando el profesor Dumbledore anunció a Neville como su contricante Harry sintió un escalofrio ya que sabía que su amigo había mejorado muchisimo además de que tenían varitas hermanas. Tras el desayuno el comedor quedo despejado para los duelos.

- Kathy debes tener cuidado - le dijo Harry a su novia en un susurro - Hermione además de ser una gran bruja es muy inteligente y sus estrategias pueden ser muy dificiles de ver.

- No te preocupes, no te fallare.

El primer duelo fue entre un alumno de Salem y uno de Fujita el cual gano el joven de Fujita con un desmaius. Después Beauxbatons contra Salem donde gano la joven de Beauxbatons, hubo cinco combates más hasta que le toco a Kathy contra Hermione. Las dos subieron al tatami cuando las nombraron.

- Veamos que sabes hacer Granger.

- Te lo demostrare.

Dumbledore dió la señal y empezo el duelo atacando con gran rapidez Hermione.

- !Desmaius!

- !Protego! !Feruda!

- !Protego! !Multiplus phyro energy!

Decenas de bolas de fuego se dirigieron a Kathy que tranquilamente realizo un movimiento de varita.

- !Aqua escutum!

Las bolas de fuego fueron detenidas por el muro de agua y al no quedar bolas Kathy contraataco.

- !Multiplus aqua energy!

Esta vez se dirigieron a Hermione decenas de bolas de agua que evadió conjelandolas con un movimiento de varita y sin hablar haciendo que las bolas cayesen al suelo.

Todo el publico estaba absorto ante un combate de tan alto nivel. Harry miraba a ambas contendientes con orgullo. Los profesores estaban impresionados.

- Esta claro que Kathy ha mejorado muchisimo.

- Cierto Albus - dijo Snape orgulloso ante el nivel de su hija - esta claro que Potter la ha entrenado a conciencia.

Mientras tanto Harry miro a Kathy haciendole entender que luchase más en serio.

- Granger que te parece si luchas en serio.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta?

- Veamos de lo que eres capaz.

- !Flagrea!

- !Fragrea!

Los hechizos chocaron dejando una nube de humo.

- !Cradum!

- !Protego! !Ricanti!

Hermione esquivo la maldición y ataco con un par de hechizos sin hablar.

- !Barrerium! !Crucio!

- !Barrerium! !Bolt Ligthing!

Un rayo amarillo salió de la varita de Hermione que alcanzo en un brazo a Kathy inmolizadoselo por la descarga electrica.

- Muy bien Granger !Gilva Ranum!

- !Mandia lodean!

De la fuerza del hechizo el muro de cristal solo lo detuvo pero no lo devolvió rompiendo también el muro.

- Eres buena Thomas !Veruda!

La maldición de petrificación se dirigió a Kathy que la paro con un hechizo con algo de dificultad.

- Se acabo !Radiant escia!

El hechizo ataco a Hermione con tal fuerza que aunque invoco una barrera la destruyo y golpeo a Hermione dejandola con un fuerte dolor de pecho y cayendosele la varita.

- Muy bien ganadora la señorita Thomas - dijo Dumbledore levantandose - continuemos.

Mientras atendían a Hermione a la cual el hechizo de dolor parecía que no le había dejado grave daño los siguientes adversarios subieron al tatami. Kathy llego junto a Harry algo agotada por su duelo.

- Muy bien hecho Kathy.

- Madre mia, es muy buena para ser una hija de muggles.

Harry miraba a donde Hermione que ya se levantaba y se juntaba con los demas que la felicitaban por tan buen combate.

- Parece que esa tal Granger y tu rival son del mismo grupo - dijo Regulus a Harry - deberas tener cuidado Sirius.

- Es cierto son del mismo grupo - dijo Parkinson acercandose por detras - Longbottom derroto hace semanas a Draco si esfuerzo.

- Derrotar a Malfoy debo decir que no es algo de lo que estar orgulloso si se hubiese dedicado a entrenar y no se creyese siempre superior no le hubiese pasado.

Harry dijo eso con la suficiente fuerza para que Malfoy lo escuchase haciendo que se avergonzase ya que sabía que todo era cierto. Los duelo seguían celebrandose y solo se paro a la hora de comer donde volvieron a aparecer las mesas de las casas y donde todos comieron. Harry miraba al tablon de enfrentamientos viendo que tras la comida le tocaría contra Neville en un par de combates. Cuando los combates se reanudaron el primer duelo fue Fujita contra Durmstrang donde participaría Valder. El combate que duro cinco minutos lo gano la alumna de Fujita. En el siguiente combate se enfrentaron Cho Chang de Hogwarts contra una alumna de Beauxbatons llamado Daniella Delacour por lo que Harry imagino que sería familia de Fleur. Este combate fue muy igualado y lo consiguió ganar Cho en un ultimo movimiento donde aturdió a su contricante.

- El seguiente combate será de Sirius Thompson contra Neville Longbottom.

Los dos adversarios subieron al ring y se prepararon para luchar. Dumbledore dió la señal y Harry ataco rapidamente.

- !Cradum!

- !Protego! !Flagrea!

- !Disoler! - dijo Harry desvaneciendo el par de flechas del hechizo de Neville - ｡Ravenum!

Harry lanzo un rayo de color negro que Neville esquivo convirtiendo parte del suelo en piedra.

- ｡Veruda! ｡Desmaius!

- ｡Barrerium! no esta mal Longbottom ｡Torrentus Magnea!

- !Aqua escutum! - Neville se protegió del hechizo de fuego y ataco sin decir palabra con un par de hechizos.

- ｡Barrerium! es mi turno - decía Harry mientras también sin decir palabra lanzo un rayo negro a su adversario.

- !Mandia lodean!

- Ese hechizo no servira contra mi !Ragnol electram!

Harry lanzo un hechizo de color naranja que al contacto con el muro de cristal lo destruyo.

- Esta claro que no puedo descuidarme Thompson !Abentrum!

- !Gilva Ranum!

El tornado negro de Harry choco contra el tornado rojo de Neville que tenía el mismo efecto que el hechizo de Harry pero en vez de cortes inmovilizaba partes del cuerpo. Los hechizos al chocar se conectaron en un rayo de color dorado por lo que Harry rapidamente deshizo la conexión.

- No me esperaba que nuestras varitas fuesen hermanas Longbottom.

- Ya tendras tiempo de pensar !Multiplus terra energy!

Decenas de bolas de tierra se dirigieron a Harry.

- !Boadon!

El rayo azul detuvo las rocas elevandolas durante un segundo en el aire para que cayesen al suelo destruyendolas. Rapidamente Harry volvió a atacar.

- !Crucio!

- !Barrerium! !Feruda!

- !Protego! !Multiplus ignea!

Varias ruedas de fuego se dirgieron a Neville que se deshizo de ellas creando un muro de agua.

- ｡Desmaius! ｡Feruda!

- ｡Terra escutum! - dijo Harry creando un muro de tierra que paro los hechizos - ｡Terra dracum!

Del muro salió un dragon de tierra que ataco a Neville.

- !Veruda! - dijo Neville atacando al dragon que cayo al suelo destruido.

- !Lendantea!

El hechizo que lanzo Harry golpeo a Neville haciendo que su cuerpo empezase a congelarse.

- Ganador Thompson - dijo Dumbledore ayudando a Neville a recuperarse - que suban los siguientes.

Harry bajo del ring impresionado ante el nivel demostrado por su amigo. Kathy lo saludó y muchos los felicitaron por tan gran duelo. El comedor también aplaudía Neville por una demostración tan impresionante.

Durante los duelos que se realizaron no se vio ninguno que hubiese dejado tan buen sabor de boca como el de Harry contra Neville o el de Hermione contra Kathy. A la hora de cenar los duelos terminaron y todos cenaron con hambre y algunos con mucho cansancio. Por el comedor solo se hablaba sobre los duelos de Neville y Hermione contra sus adversarios de Durmstrang. Tras la cena todo el mundo se fue a sus respectivas salas comunes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

**El baile de navidad**

El colegio Hogwarts era una revolución. Era el día de Navidad y se había organizado un baile de gala al que todos los alumnos de los colegios estaban invitados. Harry con la apariencia de Sirius paseaba por los jardines junto a Katherine.

- Estoy deseando que llegue el baile Harry.

- Yo también, aunque no me gusta mucho bailar.

- Estos últimos días te he estado enseñando, lo harás muy bien.

- Eso espero Kathy, eso espero.

Desde la ventana del director Dumbledore veía como los jóvenes paseaban tranquilos sin complicaciones. Esperaba que llegasé el día en que Harry fuese feliz. Alguien toco a la puerta y por ella entro Severus Snape.

- ¿Qué tal Severus?

- El colegio es un caos, los alumnos estan muy nerviosos.

- Es normal – dijo Dumbledore apartandose de la ventana – un poco de paz con lo que esta pasando hay fuera siempre es bueno para levantar el animo.

Snape asintio y miro por la ventana como su hija paseaba con Potter, nunca hubiese imaginado que iría a aceptar al mocoso como novio de su hija.

Tras su paseo Kathy fué a cambiarse tres horas antes del baile. Aquello era algo que Harry nunca se explicaría pero les daba igual mientras pasase el baile con su novia.

El salon comedor estaba agrandado de tal manera que los alumnos y profesores estuviesen comodos. Había mesas para cuatro personas y en cada ella estaban los nombres de los alumnos. Poco a poco el salón se iba llenando y el salon se iba haciendo más ruidoso. Harry esperaba en la sala comun de Slytherin a que apareciese Kathy. El joven llevaba una tunica azul oscuro y lineas doradas haciendo juego con sus ojos y su tunica. Regulus al lado de Harry llevaba una tunica roja oscura. La primera en bajar fue Rachel la joven llevaba un hermoso traje de color rojo oscuro como el color de la tunica de Regulus, ambos iban a juego.

- Kathy enseguida baja – dijo Rachel a Harry.

- Gracias Rachel.

Al cabo de unos minutos una figura se divisó por las escaleras. Katherine llevaba una tunica de color verde oscuro con lineas azules brillantes, la joven llevaba el cabello ondulado y una pulsera dorada con una esmeralda. Harry se acerco a ella y la cogio de la mano.

- El baile nos espera preciosa.

A pesar del maquillaje Kathy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de Harry. Cuando entraron en el salon se dirigieron a su mesa correspondiente. Les toco en la misma mesa que a una pareja de Salem. Cuando Harry vio que no habia comida en las mesas supuso que sería el mismo sistema que cuando el baile de los Tres Magos y habría que pedir lo que se quisiese. Tras la comida las mesas desaparecieron y comenzo a sonar la música. Kathy cogió la mano de Harry y lo saco a bailar siendo de las primeras parejas en salir. Harry observo con alegria como Ron y Hermione bailaban juntos al igual que Ginny y Neville.

Dumbledore miraba como el baile se estaba dando perfecto cuando noto que Fawkes lo llamaba. Disculpandose subió a su despacho y al entrar observo que había un joven con una capucha acariciando a Fawkes.

- Feliz Navidad profesor.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?

- Vengo ahora para no molestar a nadie, vera ayer fue a Gringotts y visite las camaras de Gryffindor y de Slytherin.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Encontré esto – dijo Harry enseñandole un pequeño libro – esta escrito en runas y lamentablemente no las conozco, solo le puedo decir que es un libro escrito por Godric y Salazar antes de su pelea.

- Son runas muy antiguas – dijo Dumbledore mirando el libro – no te preocupes sabre de su contenido.

- Por cierto profesor en dos días para el final del torneo me pasaré, se que va ganando Durmstrang y es para dar la victoria a Hogwarts.

- ¿Te vas a enfrentar a ti mismo?

- Asi es.

Tras esas palabras Harry se desapareció dejando a Dumbledore sonriente y pensativo.

El baile estaba acabando tras varias horas y los alumnos se marchaban a sus habitaciones. Tras comprobar que todos los alumnos se habían recogido Dumbledore volvió a dejar el salón comedor como estaba. El día había pasado bien y no había habido ningun problema.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

**El final del torneo de duelo**

Tras dos días desde el baile de navidad, se iba a celebrar la final del torneo de duelo. Durmstrang iba en cabeza seguido por Hogwarts, luego Salem, el cuarto lugar Beauxbatons y por ultimo la escuela Fujita. El salon comedor estaba preparado con el ring de duelo y Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento pidiendo silencio.

- Quiero felicitar a Durmstrang por su gran actuación, pero antes de declararlos ganadores el campeón de Durmstrang Sirius Thompson debera enfrentarse al campeón de Hogwarts.

Las puertas se abrieron y por ellas entro Harry tranquilo ante los murmullos formados en el salon. Sus amigos lo veían sorprendidos y Malfoy furioso. Alli estaba el culpable de que su familia estuviera en la ruina pero sabía que no podia hacer nada.

Sirius al ver como Harry subía al ring subió también. Dumbledore lanzo un hechizo alrededor del ring para que los hechizos de ambos adversarios no dañasen al público.

Los contrincantes se miraron un rato y el primero en atacar fue Sirius con un hechizo cortante pero Harry con un movimiento de varita detuvo el hechizo, ambos hechizos habían sido mentales.

- No creeras que eso me dañara Thompson.

- ¡Crucio! – grito Sirius.

- ¡Barrerium! – Harry paro el hechizo y con un rapido movimiento contrataco - ¡Ricanti!

Sirius desvió el hechizo y lanzo varios aturdidores a Harry que paro con un Protego muy poderoso.

El publico estaba absorto ante el duelo mostrado por ambos contendientes, lo que no sabían es que ninguno luchaba en serio para alargar la diversión.

- ¡Ragol! – ataco Sirius - ¡Crucio!

- ¡Mandia lodean!

El muro de cristal paro los dos hechizos pero Sirius con un movimiento de varita lanzo un hechizo que destruyo el muro.

- Para esto si puedes Potter – Sirius grito - ¡Mordred!

El hechizo mas poderoso de tortura superior al cruciatus iba hacia Harry pero este realizo un extraño movimiento y delante de el apareció un agujero negro que se trago el hechizo, otro agujero apareció delante de Sirius y si no hubiese sido por sus reflejos su propio hechizo le habría alcanzado.

Cuando Sirius lanzo el Mordred todos quedaron palidos sobre todos los amigos de Harry pero tras el hechizo de Harry se quedaron sorprendidos, los profesores estaban impresionados ya que el hechizo de Harry ninguno lo conocía.

- Que te parece si acabamos con esto Thompson, pero no con varitas.

- Esta bien Potter.

Ambos realizaron un movimiento de varita y una espada apareció delante de cada uno. La espada de Harry era roja y negra la empuñadura tratandose de la espada de la familia Potter, la de Sirius una espada negra y azul que nadie reconoció salvo Dumbledore que sabía que era la de la familia Black.

- El primero que corte gana ¿de acuerdo Potter?

- De acuerdo.

La batalla con espadas empezo y ninguno parecía ganar delantera, Harry realizo una finta para esquivar una estocada y alejo de Sirius. Con un movimiento Harry se puso al lado de Sirius y tras varias estocadas paradas consiguió alcanzar en el brazo a Sirius que tiro la espada.

Tras ser herido Sirius el profesor Dumbledore dio por finalizado el combate y declaro ganador del torneo de duelos a Hogwarts. Sirius fue llevado a la enfermeria para ser curado y Harry se fue con Dumbledore, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Remus al despacho del director. Alli estuvieron hablando un rato y Harry por fin pudo saludar a sus amigos. Tras hablar un rato con sus amigos y con Remus, quedaron solos Harry y Dumbledore.

- Buen duelo Harry, pero me gustaría saber cual fue el hechizo para desviar el Mordred.

- Se trata de un hechizo que encontre en un libro de Godric que servía para desviar cualquier hechizo. ¿Cómo va con el libro que le deje?

- Son runas muy antiguas pero espero tenerlo para dentro de un mes Harry.

- Gracias profesor ahora debo irme.

- Adios Harry.

El joven se desapareció y marcho de Hogwarts tras dar el titulo de campeón a la escuela.


End file.
